Generations Book 3: Shades Of Grey
by Pandora of Ithilien
Summary: Ambryn Sayre is a sixthyear transfer from America...but that's just the beginning. Strange dreams, a hidden past, and a friendship with the boy who lived will lead to a dangerous choice...and the truth Ambryn has longed for all her life...
1. Starting Over

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and ideas associated with it are J.K. Rowling's, but anything you don't recognize is mine. Especially Ambryn!

_Chapter 1 – Starting Over : _Ambryn Sayre, age sixteen, bit her lip hard as her plane took off from JFK International Airport in New York City. She was moving to England because she'd been expelled from her school, Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Sorcery, for getting into a wizard's duel with another student. The only reason she was still a witch was because she'd been attacked and her reaction, a curse that had severely injured her opponent, was in self-defense. Because of this, Bryn had been given the chance to complete her final two years of magical study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only drawback? Hogwarts was in England; therefore, Bryn had to move there. She sighed as once again, she decided that she'd gone too far with the curse, even if Caryn, the girl who'd attacked her, had deserved it – which she did. But it was done and Caryn was expelled in full, her wand snapped. But rumor had it that Caryn's dad had gotten her a new wand and a place at Durmstrang Institute, another magical school that was well known for teaching Dark Arts. Like Caryn wasn't bad enough already. _Oh, well,_ Bryn told herself. _It's not your affair. Your only concern is finding Mom's old apartment in that place...what was it called? Oh, yeah, Diagon Alley. _Bryn's mother, Julia, had been a witch too; but she had died when Bryn was twelve. More importantly, Julia had been born in England, and had kept her apartment in Diagon Alley when she moved to the U.S. At her death, it had become Bryn's. And, the only thing that comforted Bryn about leaving all she knew was that her mother had gone to Hogwarts too...and so had Bryn's father, though that was about the only thing she _did_ know when it came to her father. But she didn't like dwelling on that, so she pulled a book from her carry-on bag and began reading it.

Flying over the Atlantic took a day's time, and eventually, Bryn became so tired she forgot how uncomfortable her seat was to sleep in and dozed off. Soon she was deeply asleep, and that was when the dream came.

_She saw a silvery veil that fluttered about her...she was falling, deeper and deeper into thick gray fog...she could hardly breathe...she stopped falling...fog still surrounded her...a voice, a man's voice, calling "Who are you?"...she tried to reply...her throat closed...she was suffocating..._

Bryn woke with a start. She was breathing hard; the woman beside her peered over and said worriedly, "Are you all right, dear?" Bryn swallowed hard. "Yeah, I'm OK, just a bad dream." The woman nodded and turned away. Bryn looked out the window. She was looking at London. Soon the plane landed at HeathrowAirport(A/N: if I'm wrong about the name, forgive me)and the passengers got off. Bryn collected her bags and left the terminal. Squaring her shoulders, she lifted her chin and began walking. She knew where to go – most wizards could find Diagon Alley – so she didn't fear getting lost._ Here we go_, she thought. _Time to start over_.

A/N: So, what do you think? This is my first HP fic, so please tell me how I did.


	2. Interesting Encounters

Disclaimer: Bryn's mine, but most of the other stuff in this belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2 –Interesting Encounters: **Bryn surveyed the small apartment she would now call home with a critical eye. It was nice enough, she decided at last. After all, size didn't really matter; she would only be living here during school vacations. Once she graduated and got a job, maybe she could afford a better place. But that was all idle speculation and wasn't doing her any good. What would do her good was a trip to the shops in the alley below (the apartment was on the 3rd floor) to buy supplies for Hogwarts. After all, school started in a week.

Going over to where she'd piled her luggage, Bryn dug through one of the bags, searching for her supply/book list from Hogwarts. After about a half hour of tearing apart her bags accompanied by much cursing, she finally found it. Smoothing out the crinkled parchment, she read:

For sixth year, you will require:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_Advanced Transfiguration_

by Andros Jimaji

_A Guide to Advanced Potion Making_

by Arsenius Jigger

_Encyclopedia of Runes_

by Casima Gontura

_Scrying the Heavens_

by Virgo Tucana

_Battling the Dark Forces_

by Kanan Tokran

_Magical Zoology_

by Leo Delphinius

As a transfer student, you will also need

3 sets of plain work robes (black)

1 black pointed hat for day wear

1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

1 winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

That wasn't all. Attached to the list was a letter that Bryn read next.

Dear Ms. Sayre,

Due to the circumstances of your transfer, you will be placed on three months probation while your fitness to attend Hogwarts School is ascertained. This is standard procedure, and at the end of your probation, you will be told whether or not you can stay.

Also, it has been brought to our attention that you are studying necromancy. Therefore, you will require _Necronomica Advantica Volume 1_, by Sabria Ravyn. You will be informed of the time and location of your lessons after you arrive.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

_Probation, what a surprise_, Bryn thought bitterly. It made sense, of course, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Still, the letter had laid one of her worries to rest. She would continue to study necromancy, which was good, considering that if a necromancer didn't complete his or her training, eventually that power would break free. Without the needed control, such a breakout often resulted in disaster. She decided not to think about that, though, and instead changed into a set of dark blue wizard's robes. Going to Diagon Alley in Muggle clothes seemed stupid. Digging a bit more in her bags, Bryn managed to locate a brush. She went into the bathroom to make use of the mirror. As always, she paused to scrutinize her appearance. Bryn had straight, jet black hair that fell about 3 inches past her shoulders with two blue streaks in the front, pale skin, and clear gray eyes. Boys found her attractive, but unlike Sarai, one of her best friends, Bryn wasn't fond of flirting. All that she found important or special in her looks was that they came from her father's side of the family. She clung to a silly hope that this fact might help her learn the truth behind her past.

Bryn scowled at her reflection and ran the brush through her hair. _You've no time for hopeless dreams, idiot_, she told herself sternly. Tossing the brush aside, she strode out of the building.

30 minutes later, Bryn walked out of Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, carrying a large bag that contained her new uniform. On her way to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, she passed the wand shop, Ollivanders. Looking at it, Bryn was tugged into a memory...

She was 11 years old and had just been accepted at Salem. She and her mother had bought everything she needed – except a wand. For that, her mother insisted they Floo to London to visit Ollivanders. According to Julia Sayre, that was the best place for wands anywhere. Bryn didn't see the point of traveling so far, but she went along with it. 

The shop was dusty and seemed to radiate ancient magic. Julia sat on a chair to wait, and an old man appeared, almost from nowhere. He smiled, his pale eyes glowing, or so it seemed to Bryn. "Ah, Julia, I remember you. Willow and unicorn, 12 inches, right? And this must be young Ambryn. You look very like your father, if I remember correctly," he said in a whispery voice. "We're here to get Bryn's first wand, please," Julia had said sharply. Obviously, she meant to steer the topic as far from Bryn's dad as possible. Mr. Ollivander must have realized this, because he began handing Bryn wands to try out. She didn't know how many she tried, but it had to have been at least two dozen, because her wrist was very sore. At last, he handed her a dark wand, and when she took it, a strange warmth filled her fingers and silver sparks shot from the wand's tip. "Ah, ebony and dragon heartstring, 11 and a half inches. Ideal for the more..._obscure_ branches of magic. A powerful wand, in the right hands..."

Even now, years later, Bryn wondered about Mr. Ollivander's words. Obscure magic? Like what, necromancy? Powerful how? As Bryn walked into the bookstore, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Pulling her list out, she went to the counter. Soon she had her course books, but stopped the clerk fromringing her up. She hadn't gotten _Necronomica Advantica_ yet. Quickly she headed down the aisle labeled as 'Other Magics'. She went a little too fast, though, and slammed into a man, nearly knocking him down. Bryn leapt back, surprised. The man she'd almost run over was tall, with kind blue -gray eyes, and though he was young, gray-flecked brown hair. "Sorry, um, guess I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you all right?" she mumbled. _This is what you get for always being in such a blasted hurry_, she told herself severely. However, the man simply smiled slightly and, in a slightly hoarse voice, replied, "I'm fine, no harm done. I just -" He stopped abruptly, his eyes shocked. Bryn blinked, confused. Why was he looking at her like that? She was even more bewildered when the man hurried past her and walked out, a very odd expression on his face. She watched him for a moment, then went back down the aisle. She had things to do.

Meanwhile, the man she'd been watching continued down the street, obviously preoccupied. That girl, she looked so much like...but it couldn't be. He knew full well Julia had taken her daughter to America, so that could not be Ambryn. And yet...the resemblance was startling. Despite his doubts, the man found himself thinking that he'd keep an eye out for the girl. _Just in case..._

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Oh, and I need to apologize. I knew chapter 1 sucked, and I put it up anyway. Sorry. I had a better intro...but it would have given the game away far too early. Speaking of that, I'm sure you all recognize the guy Bryn almost ran over, but have you figured out who Bryn is yet? Oh, one last thing : who should be DADA teacher, Tonks or Lupin again? Vote please.


	3. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Bryn's mine, but most of the other stuff in this belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 3 – Hogwarts :** A week later, Ambryn had packed all she'd need for school into a trunk, leaving the rest where it was. She just didn't feel like straightening up before she left. Anxiety had returned, and she couldn't stop worrying. Picking up her trunk and the birdcage that held her owl Ash, so named for the soft gray of her feathers, Bryn walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. She glanced at her ticket. She needed to be at King's Cross train station by 11 o'clock to catch the Hogwarts Express from platform Nine and Three Quarters. According to the book _Hogwarts, A History_, the platform was reached by walking straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. That was certainly an odd way to get onto a platform in her opinion, but then, flying buses such as those Salem Academy had weren't normal forms of transportation either, so she could hardly talk.

Bryn reached the station and boarded the train with only one mishap. While heading to her platform, a guy in his 20s slammed right into her. Before he apologized and ran off, she saw that he wore a Taking Back Sunday shirt and had a name tag that said Joe. _You'd better be more careful, Joe,_ she thought.

Once she got on the train, she pulled out her Walkman, put in her Nightwish CD, and turned the volume all the way up. The music was so loud that she didn't notice the boy at the door until he walked in and yanked her headphones off. She glared at him. "What?" she asked irritably. He glared right back. "I wanted to know if I could sit here, but if you're going to be rude, then forget it." Bryn sighed. "Sorry. I was just surprised. Go ahead and sit down." He took a seat across from her and stared out the window, obviously trying to pretend she wasn't there. She decided to use his standoffish behavior to study him. He was about her age, with messy black hair. He wore glasses and she'd noticed when he glared at her that his eyes were green. He was fairly good-looking, but that didn't really affect her. She also caught something else. This boy wasn't happy, not at all. She figured life had hit him pretty hard recently._ Join_ _the club,_ she thought bitterly.

The somewhat awkward silence continued for a while, as the train rumbled along, until Bryn could take it no longer. "So, I'm Ambryn Sayre. What's your name?" He stared blankly at her for a second, as though her words hadn't registered. Finally he muttered, "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter."

Bryn was shocked. Harry Potter? It was true, though; now that he was facing her, she could see his scar. Still, why was he all alone? Surely such a famous person had more friends than he needed. She said, "How come you're all alone?" He shrugged. "My two best friends are both prefects. They have to ride in a special compartment." She nodded, thinking sadly, _At least your friends still go to the_ _same school as you do. _"I know how you feel. I had to transfer from Salem Academy in the U.S. and my friends are still there. Well, Sarai is, anyway. Ailin is Chinese, and her parents sent her to Kao-liang Institute over in China, so all three of us are kinda scattered." He gaped at her. "You're American? What year are you in?" She grinned. "Yeah, I'm American, and I'm a sixth year. What about you? Oh, and which House are you in? I was in Jade Hall back home, so I think I'll be a Gryffindor. They're a lot alike, you know." Bryn was babbling a little, but she was trying to keep the conversation going. She was starting to like Harry Potter. "Sixth," he told her in response to her question. "I'm a Gryffindor."

Harry wasn't sure why he was being so cheery and talkative. He had been unable to even pretend he was happy around Ron and Hermione, yet already this stranger had put him at ease. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't think who.

Harry and Bryn had been idly talking for about an hour about school, friends, and Quidditch (Bryn had played Chaser in Salem) when a girl with bushy brown hair came in. Harry introduced the girl as his friend Hermione Granger. Hermione looked Bryn over, and it was obvious she disapproved. Bryn was used to that kind of reaction; she and her friends had often gotten such looks before. Soon Granger left, presumably to return to the prefects' compartment or maybe to patrol the corridors, and Bryn and Harry were alone again.

They continued to talk, and passed the rest of the trip that way. Once they were interrupted by Harry's friend Ron Weasley, but he merely jumped into their discussion of the Quidditch World Cup Britain had hosted two years earlier (Ailin's Aunt Xiaojun had taken Ailin, Sarai, and Bryn). All too soon – in Bryn's opinion, anyway – they reached Hogwarts, where Bryn went to the boats that took first years to the castle, where the gamekeeper, Hagrid, told her to join them because like the first years, she needed to be Sorted.

When they reached the castle, they were met by Professor McGonagall, the one who had sent Bryn's letter. She explained about the Sorting, and then took Bryn aside. "You'll be Sorted last, Sayre. Oh, and your Necromancy classes will take place in the East Tower at 7:00 in the evening on Saturdays with Professor Morta." Bryn nodded, and McGonagall swept away, leading the students out into the Great Hall.

Bryn couldn't believe all the eyes on them, but especially her. Of course, she was patently _not_ a first year, but did they really need to stare so? Soon, however, they were all looking at the frayed black hat that sat on a stool near the teachers' table. Bryn was confused, and was completely shocked when the hat broke into song.

_So once again I'm here to say_

_What House to place you in today_

_A choice best for you I make_

_To prepare you for the path you'll someday take_

_If your ambitions reach the stars_

_A Slytherin you surely are_

_If you are extremely smart_

_Then in Ravenclaw will be your heart_

_If you are loyal and true_

_In Hufflepuff will I place you_

_And if you are brave and strong_

_Gryffindor's where you will belong _

_So quickly come and try me on_

_And I assure you that before the dawn_

_You'll have a House to call your own _

_And the seeds of your future shall be sown!_

Once the Hat was done, McGonagall began to call students forward. Bryn barely noticed the names through her sudden anxiety. She looked around the Hall and saw Harry sitting with his other friends. He gave her an encouraging smile and she was slightly comforted. Then, all at once, the last first year had been called and McGonagall called her name. She lifted her chin and walked forward, ignoring the whispers as she sat on the stool. Then the Hat slipped over her ears and she heard a soft voice in her ear. Ah, an interesting case. _A bright mind for sure, and a loyal heart._ _You would like to make something of yourself, I see. And courage, oh my. You're a risk taker, aren't you? A puzzle, but I think – yes, that will be best... _"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left exploded with applause, and Bryn took off the Hat, gave it to McGonagall, and walked over there, where she sat across from Harry. He was grinning at her, and she gave him a crooked smile in return.

As the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, gave a short welcome and the plates filled with food, Bryn's gaze traveled along the teachers. She caught the eye of one, a sallow, hook-nosed man, who glared at her with such intense dislike that she had to look away. Soon she was distracted, first by her neighbors, who were very curious about why she'd transferred, but she gave no details. Then Dumbledore spoke again, and she paid close attention to his start-of-term notices, but in the back of her mind, she wondered why that teacher hated her so much.

Professor Severus Snape was a very aggravated man. He had been denied the Defense Against the Dark Arts post again, and just when he thought things could get no worse, this girl, Sayre, shows up. It was blatantly obvious who her father was; even if she hadn't looked like him, she had the same arrogance. As if Potter wasn't bad enough.

Dumbledore was finishing up now; there was only one thing left to do. "And, we are all pleased to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor – "

A/N: Have you figured out who Bryn's dad is yet? Do you know who she ran into at the bookstore? And most important of all, who is the new DADA teacher? Well, that's up to you. In your review, vote for Lupin or Tonks (cause I can't decide; they both rock!) Oh, sorry about the sucky Sorting Hat song. I can write poetry, but I don't rhyme. I'm not so good at it.


	4. First Day

Disclaimer: Bryn's mine, but most of the other stuff in this belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: No, _no_, NO, James is_ not_ Bryn's dad! However, if you don't know who her dad is by the end of paragraph two, you need to reread the books. Oh, and I should say this now; this is a twisted HBP fic. Some plot details will be used, but others won't. If that bugs you, I'm sorry. Also, thanks to those who voted. Lastly, I'm sorry if this is confusing, but when I wrote Bryn's booklist, I had her taking Care of Magical Creatures. Please forget I did this, because she's not taking that, but she is taking Herbology, which, like a dummy, I forgot all about. Oops!

_Chapter 4 – First Day:_ "I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tonks." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ron's sister Ginny were all grinning; they obviously knew the brown-haired (for those who've read HBP, you know why her hair's brown) young woman Dumbledore had indicated.

That seemed to be the final announcement; the students were dismissed. Bryn followed her House-mates to Gryffindor Tower, and then went to the sixth-year girls' dormitory with Hermione. Two other girls, who introduced themselves as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, were already there. Hermione went to her bed and Bryn walked over to the only vacant bed. She changed into pajamas, pulled her Walkman back out, switched the CD from Nightwish to Evanescence, put on her headphones, and climbed into bed. She dreamed, not of strange men in fog, but of being a small child, of a large black dog and people who laughed and joked. She dreamed of her tall, dark-haired father, whose face was unclear, yet she could hear his teasing voice and his unique laugh, almost like a dog's bark.

The next morning, Bryn was distracted from silent contemplation of these dreams – which she was sure were really memories of her past – by Professor McGonagall, who was handing out schedules for classes. Bryn's first class was Study of Ancient Runes, followed by Transfiguration and Herbology. Then came lunch, followed by Divination, which, weirdly enough, was taught by a centaur named Firenze, at least for her class. A few of the other years had some lady named Professor Trelawney, who, according to Ron, was completely batty.

Bryn's last class of the day was Potions. Back at Salem, she'd liked Potions, but judging by the expressions on her classmates' faces, she felt that she wouldn't much like the class here. She was right. As it turned out, Snape, the Potions master, was the ugly teacher who'd seemed to hate her so much. Not that she knew why. He hated Harry too – something to do with Harry's dad, James – but that didn't explain his problem with her.

When Bryn entered the dungeon classroom where Potions was held, she followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to a table at the back, as far from Snape as possible. Copying the others, Bryn took out her book, which stood out because it had a green book cover on it. No one else covered their books, but it was habit for Bryn, since it was required back at Salem. Plus, covering her books meant that no one could tell her necromancy books apart from the other books. Unfortunately, Snape didn't like covered books.

"What is that?" the teacher asked silkily, coming over to Bryn's table. Bryn looked up at him. "My Potions book, sir," she replied. "Ah. And why is it covered? At Hogwarts, books are not covered."

"Force of habit, sir. I'm used to book covers being required." Bryn had no idea what was going on. "Take them off, now, on all your books. We shall see if these covers hide anything..._unusual_," Snape ordered. OK, this was odd. Sure, the teachers didn't exactly trust her (McGonagall in particular watched her like a hawk), but none of them had searched her. So why was Snape? What books might she have that would be considered 'unusual'?

And then Bryn got it. Snape knew she was a necromancer and was trying to reveal that to everyone here. Luckily, _Necronomica Advantica_ was still upstairs in her trunk. She still considered refusal, more for the principle of the thing. At Salem, she wouldn't have obeyed him, but here, she was already on a knife edge. She really couldn't afford any trouble. So she stripped the covers off, careful not to rip any. She slid the covers back into her bag as Snape inspected the books. Finally, he pushed them back at her, scowling. The lesson proceeded without further interruption.

When classes were over, the students headed back to the Great Hall for dinner. Bryn was still upset over the events in Potions, but Harry said to ignore Snape. Ron added that the Potions master was just a "slimy old git." This made her laugh. Ron had a point.

Climbing back into bed that night, Bryn lay awake for hours, her mind once again on her dreams. She wished they had been clearer. Eventually, though, she fell asleep, hoping for the same dream. But instead, she dreamed of veils, and a man hidden by fog, a man who was somehow trapped.

Meanwhile, somewhere between life and death, a man waited. For what, he wasn't sure – but then, he wasn't even sure who he was. He remembered a fight, and jets of light, and a boy with green eyes and messy black hair. But it was all fading, and the only clear thing was the sense of a girl, of someone who, somehow, might be able to help him...


	5. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Bryn's mine, but most of the other stuff in this belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you, sirladyknight! I've been waiting for someone to ask about Bryn's Walkman. It works at Hogwarts because it's enchanted – it runs on magic. I know, that's probably illegal, but it's not like she's going to attack someone with it.

_Chapter 5 – Quidditch:_ The rest of Bryn's week was uneventful, except for continuing dreams of someone trapped in fog. The dreams were beginning to annoy her, but on Friday, she forgot all about them. This was because she now had something more to worry her: Quidditch. She wanted to try out for the Gryffindor team, but she was on probation. There was a chance her probation meant she couldn't be involved in any extracurricular activities. She didn't know, so she resolved to ask Professor McGonagall about it. So, after dinner, instead of following the rest of her House up to Gryffindor Tower, she headed for McGonagall's office.

Steeling herself, Bryn knocked on the door. No answer. _She must still be in the Great Hall,_ Bryn realized. Well, she would just wait here until McGonagall came back. There really wasn't any other choice; tryouts were the next morning.

Bryn had only been waiting for roughly 15 minutes when a voice barked, "Sayre! Why are you standing outside of my office?" It was McGonagall. Bryn spun around. "Oh, hi, Professor. I, um, needed to talk to you." McGonagall raised her eyebrows as she drew level with Bryn. She surveyed the girl for a moment, after which she said, "Well, come in then."

McGonagall strode into her office, Bryn trailing behind. The teacher sat down behind her desk and gestured for Bryn to take a seat across from her. There was a moment of silence, then - "You said you wanted to talk to me, Sayre?" McGonagall demanded. Bryn took a deep breath. "Yes, I did. It's about probation, I guess." McGonagall frowned. "You're not getting it cut short," she warned Bryn.

"It's not that. I just..." Bryn sighed. "I wanted to know if I'm allowed to get involved in extracurricular activities. If I can, I was thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team." To Bryn's great surprise, McGonagall smiled. "You can play Quidditch if you want, Sayre. Have you played before?" Bryn grinned in happy relief. "Yeah, I can. I've played Chaser since first year, and I've got a really good broom." McGonagall nodded. "Good. We need good players." Seeing the confusion on Bryn's face, she added, "I'm very interested in my House team and their chances for the Cup. We've won twice in the past three years, and one of those years, there was no Quidditch because we were involved in a three-school competition. I confess, I'm used to seeing the Cup in here." Bryn looked around, noticing the silver cup on a shelf. "Oh," she said. "Well, I should go." McGonagall nodded, and Bryn left.

When Bryn got back to Gryffindor Tower, the first thing she did was head for the notice about Quidditch tryouts. Underneath the date of the trials and the open positions were lines for hopefuls to sign up. It was pretty full, probably because Harry was Captain this year. Bryn wished him luck. She'd been Captain at Salem last year, and she never wanted to do that again. She didn't like being responsible for anyone but herself.

It took some time to find a space to put her name, but eventually she managed it, and then she went up to the dormitory. There she pulled out _Necronomica Advantica_ – which was still covered – and began to read. Her first Necromancy lesson was at seven the next evening and she wanted to be ready.

Saturday morning dawned clear and sunny. Bryn went to the Great Hall for breakfast, ignoring the sudden nervousness she felt. After eating, she hung out in the common room with Harry and Ron – Hermione was in the library. The boys asked her if she was trying out. She nodded. "Excellent," said Harry.

At a quarter to ten, the three teens split up to get their brooms. Bryn reached her dormitory and opened her trunk, pulling out her broom. It was a Pegasus, an American style second only to the Firebolt in speed. With a handle of pale oak and a tail of silver birch, it was a very light-colored broom. It had been a twelfth birthday gift from her mom – the last birthday gift Julia Sayre would ever give her daughter – and it was one of Bryn's most prized possessions.

Carrying it out to the Quidditch pitch, Bryn surveyed the other people who were trying out. Some looked like they could barely mount up, much less fly, and still others weren't even from Gryffindor! _Must be because of Harry,_ she decided with a slight smirk.

She was right. There were quite a few people who couldn't fly, and several times, Harry had to kick non-Gryffindors off the pitch. Finally, her group (Harry had split the kids into groups of ten for a lap around the pitch) was allowed to take off. Bryn rose into the air easily. The wind whipped her hair; everything left her mind except the sense of flight. She flew once around the pitch, went into a tightly controlled dive, pulling out only a few feet from the ground, and then she landed.

Soon it was time for Chaser tryouts. Finally Bryn could use her speed and her years of practice. She dodged every Bludger and made sixteen goals, not missing one shot. The only person to make more goals was Ginny Weasley, who made seventeen.

In the end, a veteran named Katie Bell, Ginny, and Bryn made the team. She and Ginny grinned at each other and went into the stands to watch the Beater and Keeper trials. In the end, Harry chose Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote as the new Beaters, and Ron made Keeper. Bryn wondered about this; another Keeper hopeful, Cormac McLaggen, only missed one shot, and he'd seemed Confunded. More, she was almost positive she'd seen Hermione pointing her wand at McLaggen and muttering something right before his screw-up. Not that it was her business; besides, McLaggen seemed like a jerk and she'd rather play with Ron any day, though Ginny said he had a tendency to panic before games.

All in all, Bryn was in a pretty good mood until after dinner. Then she headed to the library to wait out the time until seven, _Necronomica Advantica _in her bag, which she brought along. As seven o'clock drew closer, she got nervous. What would this Professor Morta be like?

At ten to seven, Bryn headed for East Tower. She reached the top just as the clock struck seven. She looked around and saw a door with a small plaque that read, _Professor Morta, Necromancy teacher_. She knocked on the door, nervousness and curiosity warring for control inside her...(A/N: Come on, you know me. Didn't you see that coming?)


	6. Professor Morta

Disclaimer: Bryn's mine, but most of the other stuff in this belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_Chapter 6 – Professor Morta:_ The door creaked open to reveal a tall, sketally thin woman dressed in unrelieved black. She had jet-colored hair and onyx eyes. Her skin was even paler than Bryn's; in fact, she was whiter than marble. "Hello," she said. "I am Professor Morta," she informed Bryn. Morta's voice was soft and somehow haunting. Bryn took a deep breath. "Ambryn Sayre," she told the teacher quietly.

"I know. Come in, quickly," Morta said, stepping aside so Bryn could come in. Bryn walked into the room, curiosity slowly defeating her nervousness. Inside, the room was lit by many black tapers. Most of the walls were covered in bookshelves, but there was a large window hung with black, silver-edged drapes that overlooked the Forbidden Forest. There was a table with two chairs in the middle of the room; Morta took a seat on one of the chairs and gestured for Bryn to take the other. She hurried to do so.

"Now, your former Necromancy instructor, Andrea Harper, wrote me a letter about you. Apparently you've got a very good grasp on your abilities thus far. You've also got a lot of raw power. I sensed you the moment you set foot in the castle; if I can, an enemy necromancer could do the same. So that's one thing we'll be working on this year. We'll also work on astral projection – theory first, then practical usage, and spend a good time studying the Abyss – do you know what that is?" Bryn nodded. "Tell me," Morta ordered. "The Abyss is a limbo, the place between life and death. People are trapped there by spells gone wrong – usually necromantic ones, but not always. Another way is to be sent there by a necromancer purposely, and the last way is to fall through a Rift, which is a gate between Life and the Abyss. One such gate is known as the Veil of Shadows; the Ministry of Magic here in Britain studies it in their Department of Mysteries. Another Rift is the Black Circle in Korea; it's a circle of large black boulders," recited Bryn. "Good. Can you escape the Abyss?"

"Yes. You either die there, in which case, you go into the afterlife, or a necromancer gets you out by casting a calling spell at the Rift you fell through. However, few necromancers can pull this off and most just get sucked into the Abyss as well."

Morta looked pleased. "Miss Harper was right. You do grasp the concepts well. I'm impressed." Bryn smiled uneasily. She liked the praise, but something about Morta just wasn't..._right_.

Morta noticed her discomfort. "I take it you've sensed I'm not exactly normal, judging by the look on your face. Do you know what is off about me?" Bryn shook her head. "I didn't think so. As far as I know, I'm the only one like this in the world." She sighed. "I'm part vampire." Bryn's jaw dropped; she was about to ask how a person could be _part_ vampire, but Morta held up a hand for silence. "Let me explain. When I was about 25 or so, I was gravely injured in a necromancer's duel." Bryn shuddered; necromantic duels were far worse than normal wizard's duels, seeing as how necromancers could call up demons and spirits as well as fight mind-to-mind. "Yes, it was horrible," Morta said dryly, noting the shudder. Then she continued with her story. "At the time, I had a vampire friend who gave me some of his blood to save my life. I didn't become a vampire because he took none of my blood, but I won't die for a very long time and I heal very fast. I also look far younger than I am – I'm about 60."

Bryn's jaw dropped once again. She hadn't thought Morta could be more than 30! "Wow," was all she could think to say. Morta smiled grimly. "'Wow' isn't exactly the term I'd use, but I suppose it fits." She glanced at the clock. "It's nearly eight. You'd best go but first -" she handed Bryn a silver medallion on which a yin-yang (a symbol of necromancy because it showed balance between polar opposites such as black and white or life and death) had been engraved. "Every time you come to me, bring this. No teacher will punish you if you have it after lights-out, which is important, because lessons often will last for hours." Bryn nodded. "Thanks, Professor," she said, and left the room.

When she returned to Gryffindor Tower, she explained to a curious Harry and Ron that she'd gone for a walk and lost track of time. Ron accepted this, but somehow, Bryn had the feeling Harry wasn't quite convinced. But she couldn't control that, and at least Harry didn't press her.

That night, Bryn dreamed of the man in fog again. When she woke, sweating, she was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was no normal dream. Worse, she had a bad feeling it was related to necromancy but she just wasn't sure how. She groaned and rolled over, falling asleep once more. This time she dreamed that she was very little, and something scary was happening...

_"Mommy? What's wrong? What's going on?" Bryn was scared. Mommy was packing things away and she was crying. She didn't answer Bryn's questions, just said, "Hush, Bryna, it's OK." Bryn didn't think so. "Where's Daddy?" she asked. Mommy pulled her into a hug and, sobbing now, whispered, "I'm so sorry, honey. Daddy's not coming home. He did a bad thing and he's gone. Don't cry. Drink this." The stuff Mommy wanted her to drink was yucky, but she drank, and soon, her daddy, who was so clear in her mind, faded away, and then she was falling asleep..._

Bryn woke up for the second time that night, tears streaming down her face. She was filled with a terrible pain that stemmed from her knowledge that her mother had betrayed her in a terrible way. That stuff her mom made her drink was definitely some kind of potion to erase parts of her memory. It was why, although she had fairly clear memories from the beginning of her life in America, everything before it was a blur of emotion and half-formed concepts. _She had to have a good reason,_ thought Bryn. _But even if she did, it will be hard to forgive her._

A/N: So, how was it? I know, it moved pretty fast from necromancy lessons to dreams, but I want to get the stage set for future chapters, and this was part of that.


	7. Plans

Disclaimer: Bryn's mine, but most of the other stuff in this belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_Chapter 7 – Plans:_ The next morning, Bryn was up early. The first thing she did was grab a quill, ink, and two pieces of parchment. She scribbled the same message twice; _We need to talk. All three of us. In person, somehow._ She signed her name on both and put each into an envelope. One she addressed to Sarai Medina at Salem Academy, and the other went to Ailin Chen at Kao-liang Institute. Then, she headed for the Owlery. She gave Ash Sarai's letter and tied Ailin's to the leg of one of the school screech owls. She watched the birds glide away, hoping she got replies soon.

To everyone who knew her, Bryn seemed to change over the next few weeks, as September became October and the weather cooled. She became more intent in class, soon competing with Hermione over answering questions. In Quidditch, she flew with a concentrated ferocity that startled everyone. But, though everyone saw the changes, no one could explain them. The truth was that Bryn was pouring herself into school and Quidditch so as not to have to think about anything else.

The fact was, Bryn was slowly being overcome with a terrible desire to know the truth about her past, brought on by the flashbacks and the knowledge of her mother's betrayal. But she was scared too. What if her father was a mass murderer or something? If so, and she learned of that, it would haunt her forever. And there were the continuing dreams of a man in fog. She had a feeling she knew where the man was trapped, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

So she worked and waited for replies from Ailin and Sarai. Finally, she got a reply from Ailin. It read:

_Bryn, _

_I've written to Sarai and she agrees with me on this idea. When you were reading Hogwarts; A History, you mentioned a village, Hogsmeade, I think it was called. You also said students visited the village now and then. Send us the date of a visit and we'll pop in to see you. _

_ See you then,_

_ Ailin _

Bryn smiled as she read the letter. The idea was perfect. And getting to Hogsmeade would be easy for them; they could Apparate. Rules in America were different, and you were allowed to Apparate at 16. All three were licensed, but in Bryn's case, she had to wait until she was 17, and then apply for a British license. Ailin was luckier; the Chinese government wasn't that strict and she had already gotten her new license. Sarai, of course, was still in America.

Bryn quickly turned the parchment over, fished out a quill, and wrote a response:

_Ailin,_

_Great idea! The next Hogsmeade visit is the day after my birthday. You can make it, right? I know Sarai can, but I don't know the rules at Kao-liang. Write me back ASAP._

_ See you soon,_

_ Bryn_

Bryn tied the letter to the leg of Ailin's owl, Jyssa, and watched as the bird flew away. Then she set off for class, feeling much happier. She knew Ailin would know that 'the day after my birthday' meant Halloween. Bryn had been born on October 30, Mischief Night in America, and Sarai had often pointed out that the date suited her. Bryn's taste for pranks had gotten her into a sizable amount of trouble over the years.

The week leading up to Halloween was quiet. Bryn got a reply from Ailin; they would meet at the village pub, called The Hog's Head, at 12 o'clock. They were going there so Hogwarts students wouldn't notice them. The plan was a good one.

On Bryn's birthday, she woke to find gifts from her friends at the foot of her bed. Although she was seeing Ailin and Sarai tomorrow, they had sent her gifts today so nothing seemed suspicious the next day. Sarai had given her the new Nightwish CD and Ailin had sent the latest book by Tamora Pierce, an author all three girls loved. The surprise came from Ailin's Aunt Ziaojun. Aunt Ziao had been friends with Bryn's mom, which explained the gift. It was a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a Celtic knot. There was a note as well.

_Ambryn, _

_This belonged to your mother. Apparently, it was a gift from your father. I don't know if there is any magical attributes to it, but Julia wanted you to have it when you turned 17. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Ziao_

Bryn stared at the necklace in her hand, a large lump in her throat. She remembered her mother wearing this, and despite her anger at what her mother had done, she still missed her. With trembling hands, she put the necklace on. Then she got dressed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

At the Gryffindor table, Ginny noticed the necklace. "Where'd you get that?" she asked. Bryn shrugged. "It's a birthday gift."

"Oh, it's your birthday?" Bryn nodded. "Happy Birthday." Just then, they were joined by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Whose birthday is it?" said Ron. "Bryn's," Ginny said. "Why didn't you say anything?" Harry wanted to know. Bryn was saved from answering by Hermione. "Oh, my! Bryn, come on! We'll be late for Ancient Runes!" And she scurried off. Bryn followed.

The rest of the day was absolutely dull. They went to lessons and that was it. At dinner, she talked to Harry and Ron about Hogsmeade and what it was like there. She went to bed that night feeling much better. Soon, she would be with her closest friends again, and maybe together they could figure something out.

A/N: Hoped you liked that!


	8. The Coven Meets

1Disclaimer: OK... by now you have to know the world belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. Ambryn, Sarai, and Ailin are mine, though, and if you steal them you shall pay!

_Chapter 8 - The Coven Meets:_ After what seemed to Bryn like an agonizingly long morning, the students of Hogwarts were finally allowed to leave for Hogsmeade. Bryn went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but she didn't intend to stay with them for long. So, she let them show her around, but when they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks, she made her excuses. "I"d like to explore on my own for a bit, you know?" she told them. They let her go without an argument, and Bryn was relieved. She hurried to the Hog's Head to wait.

Entering the pub, Bryn could see why Hogwarts students rarely came here. It was dirty and dusty, and the bartender, a tall, thin man with long and unkempt gray hair, glowered at her as she slid into a table near the back. The few customers looked at her oddly and she felt out of place in the Muggle clothes most of the Hogwarts kids wore to the village. She sat at the table and waited.

After about ten minutes, the door creaked open. Bryn glanced up. The newcomer was a slight young woman. She was Chinese, with long black hair twisted into a bun. She wore a white shirt and dark blue pants. It was Ailin. Bryn waved from the back and Ailin came to join her.

"Hey, there. Nice place, huh?" Bryn remarked. Ailin shook her head. "Yes, very nice," she replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then the door opened again and Sarai walked in.

Bryn's two best friends were like night and day, and that was very obvious here. Sarai hadn't even bothered to contain her mane of curly blond locks, and she was wearing a tie-dye shirt and a long denim skirt. Ailin and Bryn rolled their eyes at each other as Sarai walked over and sat down.

"OK, let's call this meeting of the Coven to order," Sarai whispered. All three girls grinned. The Coven was the nickname given to the three of them by Sarai's dad, a Muggle like all her family, as a joke, but it had stuck. Ailin nodded. "So, Bryn," she said, "what's going on?"

Bryn told them everything. The flashbacks, her mother's betrayal, the odd 'don't I know you?' looks she kept getting, the man she ran into at the bookstore staring at her like she was a ghost, everything. Lastly, she told them about the dreams of a man trapped in fog. "And, I'm pretty sure he's trapped in the Abyss, but if he is, I can't help him. I don't have the experience," she finished.

It was Ailin who spoke next. "This is really complicated. On the one hand, you're trying to find a way to help someone who may be beyond your ability to help and yet, at the same time, you seem to be uncovering a mystery that is very connected to you. The two may be connected."

"What? I don't get it. Explain, please," Sarai demanded. Bryn was just as lost, but she kept silent. Ailin sighed. "All right, here it is. Why you, Bryn? There has to be a connection between you and the man you keep seeing for him to be able to reach you, right?" Bryn nodded. "Well, maybe he's part of why everyone seems to know you."

Bryn held up a hand. "Wait. What, you think he's my dad or something?" Ailin shrugged. "It's possible. I mean, it's logical." Bryn shrugged, not quite convinced, but unwilling to dismiss the idea. Ailin's theories were normally right on target. This one just didn't sit well with her. If it were true, then if she did nothing, it would be condemning a family member.

Sarai spoke up. "Yeah, but then there's the flashbacks. You probably can't stop them, but they might be a good thing. You always wanted to know the secrets your mom kept; maybe now you will. This guy from the bookstore, I'll bet he knew your parents before. Keep an eye out. Maybe you'll run into him again."

Bryn sighed. Most of what had been said was stuff she could have eventually guessed on her own, but it was good to talk it over with Ailin and Sarai. "So, for now, I should just wait and get more information?" she asked. "That's about all you can do right now, I think," Ailin told her.

The girls looked at each other. It's so weird, Bryn thought. _We're like sisters, but we live on three different continents now. How long can this last? _It scared her. "Guys, this is hard, huh? I mean, normally we're always together, and now..." she nurmured. They nodded. "Yeah..." Sarai said sadly.

Ailin looked at them, her eyes blazing. "Doesn't matter," she said briskly. "We're forever, and we've got the tattoos to prove it. Not just that, I'm writing something now. It's us. Everything we've done, everything we want, it's going down in black and white. We'll be there for good when I'm finished."

Bryn stared at her. She hadn't known Ailin was doing that. And as for the tattoos...she smirked. That had been her idea. The girls had used a pentagram to symbolize the Coven, and then picked a personal symbol that rested in the middle of the star. Ailin's was a flame, Sarai's was a bird, and Bryn's was a yin-yang. Above, below, and on the sides, the same message was written in Chinese, English, and Spanish (Sarai was half Puerto Rican, and spoke Spanish): One in three, for always and eternity. The English was broken in half, the part before the comma to the left of the pentagram and the other half on the right. The Spanish was above and the Chinese below. They'd all gotten it on their upper left arms.

Sarai grinned. "I forgot. You're right. It doesn't matter." Bryn laughed. She couldn't help it. It really didn't matter.

Ailin and Sarai stayed for a while longer, and the girls talked about whatever popped into their heads. But it couldn't keep going. So the girls of the Coven walked out and left the village limits, where Ailin and Sarai Disapparated. After a moment. Bryn walked away. She met back up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and they headed for the castle.

A/N: OK, I know that jumped around a bit, but I was trying to show you what Bryn's friends mean to her. And I'm sorry for the delay, but as those of you who checked my profile in the last month will know, my computer crashed and I couldn't do anything until I got a new one, which I have now done.


	9. New Questions and Unwanted Confirmations

1Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

_Chapter 9 - New Questions and Unwanted Confirmations:_ Ambryn was relieved after the meeting with her friends, and soon the odd intensity that her classmates had seen faded. She had decided just to go with the flow and see what happened. Ailin was right; she needed more information before she could figure out anything.

It was this need for information that caused Bryn to be found in the Hogwarts library one Saturday morning. She was looking through the old lists of students who had attended Hogwarts in the 1970's - she knew that the seventies had been when her mom went to school. Slowly, Bryn scanned the lists for the name Julia Sayre, but she found no record of her mother. It made no sense...

"Bryn?" said a voice. She leapt up and spun around to see Harry standing there. "What are you looking up?" he went on. She shrugged. "You'll think I'm crazy, but I was looking for my mom. I'm trying to figure out who she went to school with." Harry frowned. "Why?" he wanted to know.

Bryn sighed. She hadn't told her new friends about the mysteries in her past, but now it seemed she had no choice. "Well," she began, "I'm trying to figure out who my dad is - or was. Mom never told me, and I don't know why. The problem is, I can't find her name anywhere."

"Maybe it's because you don't know her maiden name," Harry suggested. Bryn shook her head. "I thought of that, but I know she graduated in the seventies and that she met my dad at school, and the only Sayres that attended Hogwarts during that time were girls. None of them was named Julia."

Harry shook his head. "I can't help you. I'd ask Hermione if I were you; she knows the library like the back of her hand and she should be able to help you find anything on former Hogwarts students that you could want." Ambryn smiled slightly. "Maybe I will ask her," she replied. "So, what are you doing here, Mr. Potter?"

Harry laughed. "Oh, nothing much," he told her. _No way am I going to admit that I was looking for her_, he thought. "Just wandering around. Ron's off trying to catch Ginny with Dean and Hermione's studying for Snape's test next week." Bryn snickered. She thought Ron's attitude towards Ginny having a boyfriend was ridiculous and Hermione's obsession with school insane. Sitting back down, she tipped the chair onto its back legs and gestured for Harry to sit with her. He did so, taking a seat across from her.

"Careful you don't fall," he teased her. She smirked at him. "Worried about me?" she scoffed. He shrugged. In truth, Harry was becoming increasingly unsettled. Something about Bryn's cocky mood seemed oddly familiar, though he couldn't ever remember her acting like this before. She banged the chair's front legs down so hard Harry jumped and Madam Pince glared at her.

The teenagers left the library soon after. They walked aimlessly down the corridors, at a loss as to what to do. Bryn had just suggested they go outside when a Ravenclaw girl came up to them and handed Harry a small scroll. "Thanks," Harry called after her as she took off. "What's that about?" Bryn asked. "Oh, nothing," Harry told her. "It's just a note about these special lessons I get sometimes. Not important." Bryn wanted to press the point, but, remembering how Harry never pressed her about where she went every Saturday evening, she said nothing. Still, she put the incident into the back of her mind, along with everything else she wanted to figure out.

That night, as Bryn walked to her Necromancy lesson, she heard an odd discussion coming from a room at the end of the corridor. Quickly she pulled a necklace out of her pocket. This was no ordinary necklace. It made the wearer unnoticeable; that is, anyone who saw her either didn't notice her or forgot her the instant they did register her. With her necklace on, she walked over to eavesdrop.

"I don't care how you feel about it, you idiot! You're doing it, and that's final." The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin 6th year who hated Bryn's friends. He wasn't too fond of her either, especially considering that Bryn's former arch-enemy, Caryn Altari, was his cousin. Caryn's mother was the younger sister of Malfoy's dad, and she had been married off to an American pureblood millionaire, Jacen Altari. But who was Malfoy talking to? She didn't know, and she was almost late for her lesson, so she hurried off.

That night, Morta continued her lessons on astral projection. It was a very difficult task, because it involved the soul leaving the body, and if anything happened to either the soul or the body while someone did it, he or she would be thrown into the Abyss. That night, Bryn left her body for the first time. She only hovered above her body, and that only for a few minutes, but Morta considered it a huge success. "I'm very impressed," she said when Bryn came back. "I think that's all for tonight. You can go." Bryn hesitated. "Um," she said, "I was wondering... What does the Abyss look like?" Morta looked at her sharply. "Why?" she wanted to know. Bryn shrugged. "Just wondering." Morta sighed. "According to all accounts, the Abyss is a place of dense gray fog, so thick you can see nothing. The people in there you hear as odd whispers." Bryn thanked her teacher and left, her heart sinking. So she was right about this man who wanted her help being trapped in the Abyss. _That's convenient_, she thought bitterly.

A/N: Yeah, I know, this chapter was almost pointless. I just wanted you to get some idea of Bryn and Harry and their blossoming... well, you'll just have to wait and see where that goes. Also, I wanted to add some HBP stuff and confirm Bryn's suspicions about the Abyss and the connection to her dreams. Oh, and somebody said that it was weird how Bryn's friends came to the right conclusion about the man in the bookstore. Well, the one who guessed that was Sarai, and she's not that logical. You have to admit, to guess the truth was quite a leap of logic and almost completely unfounded, and the character of Sarai is just the type to guess something like that.


	10. A Conference With the Headmaster

1Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

_Chapter 10 - Conference With the Headmaster:_ November passed without further incident, and soon it was December. That meant Bryn's 3 months were up, and her fate - as far as schooling went - would be decided. So, one day, at the end of Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall pulled Bryn aside. "You'll be meeting with the headmaster tonight, Sayre. Be in his office at 7:00. The password is Acid Pops." Bryn frowned. "How do I get there?" she asked. McGonagall gave her directions, and Bryn left, trying to ignore the nervousness she suddenly felt.

At dinner, she told Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny what was going on. "But he can't kick you out!" Hermione exclaimed. "You haven't broken any rules!" Bryn wasn't sure about that. Her meeting with Ailin and Sarai might have been against school rules, but surely Dumbledore couldn't know about that.

When 7:00 rolled around, Bryn was in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Acid Pops," she said, her voice steady despite her uncertainty. The gargoyle sprang aside to reveal a rotating spiral staircase. Bryn stepped on and rode up several floors until she was let off in front of a large door. After a moment's hesitation, she knocked.

"Come in," said a voice. The door swung open and Bryn walked inside. Albus Dumbledore sat at a large desk, smiling at her. His hands were resting on the top of the desk and Bryn's eyes strayed almost of their own accord to Dumbledore's one hand, which was black and withered. The headmaster must have noticed, because he moved his hands out of sight. "Sit down, Miss Sayre, " he said cheerfully, inclining his head to a chair directly opposite his own seat. Bryn quickly complied.

"So," he said. "I've been reading the evaluations given to me by your teachers, and I see that you seem to be adapting extremely well. Tell me, do you like Hogwarts?" Bryn nodded. "Yes, sir," she said, vaguely noticing that not many people got an automatic sir or ma'am from her. McGonagall and Morta were two. It didn't surprise her that Dumbledore did too. "I've made some friends and my classes are good."

Dumbledore's smile widened. "And you also seem to have had time with your old friends during the Hogsmeade visit," he remarked. Bryn stiffened. "How did you know?" she asked. He chuckled. "I'm friendly with the local barmen, of course," he informed her.

"Oh," Bryn mumbled. "Was it against any rules?" Dumbledore shook his head. "Not here, though I trust that Misses Chen and Medina checked the rules at their own schools?" Bryn nodded, adding, "How'd you know their names?"

"By the reports from your own school, of course," he said lightly. "Now, I believe we are here to discuss whether or not you will stay here. I'm afraid that you will have to put up with this place until the end of next year, because you have passed this probation and are now as permanent a student as any other." Bryn grinned. "Thank you so much, Professor." Dumbledore nodded. "You're welcome, Miss Sayre. Now, I daresay you are eager to tell your friends this news, so you may leave." Bryn stood and left. Dumbledore watched her go, and when the door closed, he sighed. Ambryn Sayre seemed like a nice girl. It was sad that she knew so little about who she really was, but Albus hoped that one day she would know. It was ironic who she seemed to have become friends with, considering, he mused. Then he smiled. If she really was her father's daughter, as the reports from Salem suggested, then she had probably been holding back during her probation. If that were true, then Albus was sure that Hogwarts life was about to get more exciting.

Bryn almost flew back to Gryffindor Tower. She leapt through the portrait hole and, seeing her friends at a table, ran over. "I can stay!" she exclaimed.

A/N: For those of you who've read Tamora Pierce's First Test, yes, this last bit was based off Kel's reaction. Hey, it works, doesn't it? Anyway, I need to correct a mistake I made in Chapter Two that I only just realized. I said Bryn's wand was ebony and dragon heartstring, but this wasn't quite right. Her wand is ebony, but the core is a thestral hair. You see, Ollivander made 3 thestral wands, one of rosewood, one of yew, and one of ebony. The thestral core will only work for a necromancer, considering... well, we all know the interesting facts about thestrals. And yes, in case you're wondering, she can see them. She saw her mom die, but since she's a necromancer, she is connected to death and would see them anyway. OK, that's taken care of so... Please review, people!


	11. Christmas Riddles

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

_**Chapter 11 - Christmas Riddles:**_ Bryn sat in Ginny Weasley's room at the Burrow, flipping through a magazine. Ginny was seated next to her, also reading a magazine, though she kept shooting dark looks across the room at Fleur Delacour, who was engaged to Ginny's brother Bill. Fleur was poring over a dress pattern, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey," Bryn whispered, mostly to get Ginny's attention off 'Phlegm', as Ginny had christened Fleur. "Thanks for inviting me, Ginny." Ginny grinned at her.

"I needed someone to help me deal with Phlegm, and 'Mione's doing Christmas at home this year. Besides, Ron would've invited you if I hadn't." Bryn laughed, causing Fleur to scowl at them both.

Luckliy, before Fleur could explode, a distraction arrived in the form of Ron. "Hey," he said, "Ginny, Bryn, Lupin's here." Ginny smiled. _Lupin? _wondered Bryn.

"Uh, Ron, who's Lupin?" she asked dryly. Ron blinked at her and then turned pink.

"Sorry," he said. "Forgot you never had him..." he trailed off. Bryn waited for him to continue, and he did. "He was the D.A.D.A. teacher 3 years ago, the best we ever had, though Tonks is doing really well."

The two Weasleys went downstairs and Bryn followed. "Hello, Professor," Ginny said brightly as they entered the kitchen. Her words were directed at a tired-looking man seated at the kitchen table. He turned and smiled at Ginny. Lupin had a kind face, blue-gray eyes, and gray-flecked brown hair. Bryn stopped dead. Lupin was the man from the bookstore!

Harry was also sitting at the table. It looked like he'd been in conversation with his former teacher. He noticed Bryn standing there. "Professor," he said, "have you met Bryn yet?"

Lupin looked at Harry. "Bryn?" he said in a slightly hoarse voice. Bryn stepped forward.

"Hi," she said. "Ambryn Sayre. Ron says you used to teach at Hogwarts?" There it was again; that flash in Lupin's eyes that suggested he knew her. It bothered Bryn.

Remus thanked the years of learning to control himself. Otherwise, who knew how he would have reacted to the sudden appearance of Ambryn. He wasn't too shocked; seeing her in the bookstore had prepared him, but he hadn't thought she'd be here. But it made sense, he thought ruefully as he watched her take a seat next to Harry. And it fit that she and Harry had become friends, considering that if things had not gone how they had, the two would have grown up together. He smiled and turned to the teenagers. "So," he asked, "I don't remember teaching you, Ambryn. When did you transfer?"

"It's Bryn," Bryn replied, "and just this year. I used to go to Salem Academy in the U.S., but, well, let's just say I pulled one prank too many. They were sick of me." She smiled wryly; that wasn't exactly true, but no one knew that.

That night, they were all listening to a radio concert by a singer Mrs. Weasley likes called Celestina Warbeck - or they were supposed to. In reality, everyone pursued their own interests. Fleur and Bill were talking - and kissing - in a corner, Ginny and her twin brothers Fred and George were playing a card game, and Ron was sneaking looks at Fleur and Bill, though Bryn wasn't sure why. Harry was talking to Mr. Weasley and Lupin, and Bryn, seated nearby, was quietly eavesdropping as she wrote letters to Ailin and Sarai.

She had just finished Sarai's letter when something Lupin said made her freeze. He was a werewolf? That explained the shabby clothing; werewolves were nearly always unemployed. Most people would have been nervous, but not Bryn. A friend of hers from Salem (and Ailin's boyfriend), Logan Jackson, had a little sister who was a werewolf. Riley was the nicest girl you could hope to meet, and Lupin seemed OK. Something else bothered her more. This 'Order' Lupin and Harry were talking about, what was it? She'd heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione mention it before. She gathered that it was some group that fought Voldemort, outside of the Ministry's jurisdiction.

_And there's one big difference between here and home_, she reflected sadly. Voldemort. He was just an historical figure in America. He'd never caused much trouble over in the U.S., so they didn't worry much about him. Here? You couldn't even say his name without people cringing.

As Celestina wore down, Bryn signed Ailin's letter and sighed. She'd sent her friends their gifts over a week earlier. She hoped they got them. God, did she miss them. In other years, Christmas was celebrated with Ailin and Xiao, and Sarai would always Floo over, usually on the 26th. This year, Ailin had complained in a letter that she would have to attend some fancy party where, she was sure, she would be presented to eligible, pure-blood, Chinese males. Mr. and Mrs. Chen did not know about Logan and never could - he was American and his dad was a Muggle. Sarai, on the other hand, was, as usual, dreading the arrival of her many aunts, uncles, and cousins. Along with Sarai, her parents, and her 5 siblings, the Medina house was always full to bursting during the holidays. Bryn pitied both her friends. At least she was with people she liked, even if they too were a bit crowded.

The next morning, Bryn and Ginny woke at the same time, to find Fleur already gone. "Thank God," Ginny said as she began to unwrap her gifts. Bryn did the same. Her own gifts from the other two members of the Coven had arrived on the last day of term, but she had managed not to open them till now - mainly because she suspected that Ailin, who could give Hermione a run for her money, had hexed her gift to punish Bryn if she cheated and looked ahead of time. Sarai had given her a book called _The Key_, by Marianne Curley, and Ailin... Bryn gasped. The book cover was black leather, with the exact design of Bryn's tattoo emblazoned in silver on the front. Well, just like the tattoo except that all three symbols were in the middle of the star, not just her own. Bryn flipped through the pages; it was all there, from their first meeting to the day Ailin left for China and Bryn for England - they'd left the same day. Putting it aside with trembling fingers, she opened her other gifts. Xiao had given her an inkwell of some cloudy green glass with Chinese characters such as the ones for fortune and intelligence carved into the rim, Ron a package of candy from Honeydukes - the sweet shop in Hogsmeade, Ginny a Daydream Charm from her twin brothers' joke shop, Harry a pair of Quidditch gloves, and Hermione a pair of earrings that matched her mother's necklace. There was also a package from Mrs. Weasley; apparently all her children's close friends got them. It included a silver-gray sweater that Bryn put on after she noticed Ginny wearing her own light blue one, as well as a few other things.

That afternoon, the whole group that was staying at the Weasleys' was just finishing their Christmas lunch when Mrs. Weasley suddenly shrieked, "Arthur, Arthur, it's, it's Percy!" Everyone turned to look; Bryn grabbed Harry's arm.

"Who's Percy?" she asked him in an undertone. He scowled.

"Ron's third-oldest brother. It's a long story, but he... well, he's not really on speaking terms with his family right now. I haven't got a clue why he's here."

Percy Weasley was not alone. The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour was with him. While Percy stiffly greeted his mother, the Minister asked Harry to take a walk with him around the back garden. Judging from the reactions of most of the others, this wasn't good, but Harry went. Meanwhile, Percy said something that upset his mother very badly, which caused him to leave the house with mashed parsnip on his glasses, something Fred, George, and Ginny all claimed to have done.

It was after lunch was over that Bryn decided to do something she'd been considering ever since she had met Lupin the day before. She managed to be at his side when he walked into the garden, most likely seeking a moment alone. "Um, Mr. Lupin?" she asked, suddenly hesitant. Lupin looked at her, obviously surprised to see her there. She rushed on, thinking, _Now or never._ "This, this will seem a bit weird, but, well, I couldn't help but notice, yesterday, it almost seemed like you knew me or something. And I'm only asking because if you did, then maybe you could help me, because, well..." She trailed off. There was an odd look in Lupin's eyes.

"You reminded me of a former classmate of mine," he said softly, after a moment's silence. "I'm sorry if I got your hopes up somehow, but I'm afraid I never knew any Sayres at any point in time." Bryn nodded and fled. That had been a waste of time.

She went back to the room she was staying and went through her trunk in a hurry. There it was. She pulled out her photo album and flipped to a page she looked at more than any other. There was her mother, with her arm around an 11-year-old Bryn. It had been taken the day Bryn left for Salem. Bryn stared at the picture, looking at her mother.

Why had Julia lied to her? Was her mother's name even Julia? What horrible past had they had to escape?

Bryn sighed, closing her photo album. This Christmas had certainly been different. There were now more questions in her mind than ever. Lupin was lying, she was sure of it. Bryn was a good liar herself, but even better at catching others in a lie. But then, maybe he wasn't. Just because he'd never known any Sayres...

And what was all this business about some mysterious Order and the Minister's wanting to talk to Harry? Bryn didn't know. She smiled in spite of herself. She'd always liked a good riddle. Now she had more than she'd ever expected.

A/N: Well, sorry I haven't updated in so long, but... what can you do? I hope you can forgive me.


	12. The Project

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**Chapter 12 - The Project:** After the mysteries of the holidays, it was almost a relief for Bryn to return to classes. But her first D.A.D.A. class caused new problems. Tonks had planned a new project for them, and they had to work in pairs. Not only that, but they couldn't pick their partners. Instead, Tonks would do a spell on her copy of the classlist that would randomly pair up names. Harry wound up working with Lisa Turpin, Hermione with Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ron with Hannah Abbott. As for Bryn, she waited and then Tonks said, "Ambryn Sayre and Blaise Zabini." Bryn glanced over at the olive-skinned Slytherin boy, who glared back at her. _Great,_ thought Bryn. _My partner hates me. _

After the class, Bryn caught up with Zabini as he was leaving. "What, Sayre?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Meet me in the library after classes today." He looked like he was about to reufse, so she added, "Look. The sooner we get to work, the sooner we're done. Got it?" He scowled but nodded.

After classes, Bryn went to the library. She sat at a table and waited for Zabini. About 5 minutes later, he showed up. "So," he said, "What are we picking?" The project was to pick a Dark spell or potion and give an oral report on it, its uses, its origins, the penalties for using it - basically anything you could find, Tonks wanted.

"I thought we could do an Unforgivable, Imperius maybe," Bryn replied. Zabini shook his head.

"No, we should do the Inferu Curse. " he told her. "You know, the one Dark wizards use to make Inferi." Bryn eyed him for a second before shrugging.

"OK, sure," she told him.

Bryn and Zabini spent most of the next two weeks digging up everything they could on the Inferu Curse and on Inferi themselves. One day, they were in the Restricted Section when a book Bryn pulled out suddenly clamped onto her arm and refused to let go. Trying to get it off, she overbalanced and crashed into Zabini, sending them both to the ground. Luckily, Madam Pince was so busy shouting at a group of second-years that she didn't hear the bang.

Together she and Zabini got the book off her arm. Bryn said, "Thanks," and Zabini shrugged. Then he started chuckling. Bryn scowled. "What?" she demanded. He shook his head.

"Sorry," he said, "but you looked pretty funny, trying to pry that thing off." She scowled harder, and then smirked slowly.

"Yeah, well, you looked pretty amusing yourself when you leapt back in horror once we got the thing off, so it wouldn't jump on you." She laughed softly and he rolled his eyes.

"Let's get back to work," he said, and stood up, brushing off his robes. To Bryn's surprise, he offered a hand to help her up. She took it and stood too.

Their report wound up being the best of the class. Ron said it was because they spent way too much time on it, and Hermione added that Bryn and Zabini had been in the library more often than even she and Justin. Bryn really hadn't noticed and said so. The others didn't answer, and the whole thing was ignored after that. But occasionally, Bryn wondered about it. Had they really spent more time than they needed on that project? And if so, why? It's not like either of them were grades-obsessed, but after the book incident, working with Zabini had almost been fun. She'd liked it and had a feeling he had too. She tried not to dwell on it; she had enough to think about as it was.

A/N: Tell me what you think!


	13. Games We Play

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**_Chapter 13 - Games We Play:_** Bryn was both excited and nervous on the morning of her first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Slytherin and Hufflepuff had played in November, and Slytherin had flattened the Hufflepuffs. If Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw, they'd play Slytherin next, and whoever won that match would be headed for the Quidditch Cup.

Bryn changed into her scarlet Quidditch robes in the girls' locker room, and headed out with Katie and Ginny, Pegasus in hand. They met the boys outside their locker room and, after a short pep talk from Harry, walked onto the pitch to a loud cheer from the crimson supporters.

All the players mounted their brooms and were off as soon as Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Bryn rocketed up, keeping an eye on Ginny, who had the Quaffle. A minute later, Ginny had scored. Bryn got the Quaffle next, but passed to Katie just before she had to roll over in midair to avoid a Bludger. "Damn!" she hissed, shaking off the dizziness that maneuver caused.

A second later she was ready to curse again as one of the Ravenclaw Chasers dodged a Bludger aimed at him by Peakes and got past Ron to tie the score at 10-10. She dove as fast as she could and managed to get the Quaffle. Bryn streaked up the field towards the Ravenclaw end and threw as hard as she could. The Keeper just missed, and they were ahead again, 20-10.

The match continued like that, with the lead rapidly switching from one team to the next. Finally, when Ravenclaw was ahead by 30 points, they'd been playing for two hours, and Bryn had begun to worry about losing, Harry and the Ravenclaw Seeker went into a sudden dive, and Harry came out with the Snitch in his hand.

During the party that followed, Bryn discovered why Ron had been eyeing Bill and Fleur at Christmas. He'd been hoping to pick up tips! He was now in one corner of the common room, wrapped around Lavender Brown, one of Bryn's dorm-mates.

Ginny seemed quite amused by this. "Looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" she asked Harry and Bryn before going to find Dean. Bryn looked worriedly over at Harry, who was looking at the portrait hole. Bryn flinched when she noticed a bit of brown hair whip out of sight. Harry ran off, obviously deciding that Hermione was far more in need that Ron was.

About 10 minutes later, Ron and Lavender left, and not too long after that, Hermione came running back in. She went straight to the dormitory, and after a minute's hesitation, Bryn followed her.

"You OK?" she asked Hermione, fully aware of how stupid the question was.

"Sure," Hermione replied in a falsely cheerful voice. "Don't even know what's wrong with me. I'm just being silly." Bryn managed not to roll her eyes. It was so obvious that Hermione liked Ron, even a blind man could see it. As for Ron himself, Bryn had a feeling he liked Hermione too, but Lavender was pretty too, and quite aggressive when interested in a boy. She'd been throwing herself at Ron since before Christmas. Plus, boys were immature idiots anyway.

"You're not silly, 'Mione," she said, hoping the other girl wouldn't get mad that she'd used the nickname that only Ginny often used. Hermione looked up and gave Bryn a watery smile.

"Yes, I am. Crying over a boy! It's completely ridiculous!" Bryn shook her head.

"It isn't. Last year -" She hesitated. It was still hard to talk about. She took a breath and continued. "Last year, I was seeing this boy, Andy. I really liked him, and I thought he liked me too, but then I caught him kissing this other girl in our year, Desiree. Turned out he was just trying to get in a girl's pants, and any girl would do. I cried too, and my friends... well, Sarai's advice was to just get a new boyfriend, but she's got a new one every week, so her advice is suspect. Ailin, though, she said that of course I was upset, I liked him and he hurt me, and that's OK. She also said I'd move on, and I did. It'll be fine, I'm sure."

Hermione laughed sadly. "I'm not so sure I'll get over this particular boy. It's just- I've liked him for so long, and he never noticed! And now, I guess it's obvious that -"

"That he's an idiot, and if he hasn't noticed you yet, he's not mature enough to be with you. Give him a chance to grow up a little," Bryn said flatly. Hermione looked at her shrewdly, all tears suddenly gone.

"You're giving me all this advice, Bryn, but what about you? Aren't you interested in anyone? " Bryn hesitated again. She'd thought she might be falling for Harry, but now she wasn't so sure. She'd noticed him watching Ginny, and supposed if she liked him, that ought to make her upset, but it didn't. And it didn't help that lately, another boy had been filling her thoughts...

"I don't know," she admitted. Then she laughed. "God, aren't we a mess? You're upset 'cause you like someone too childish to notice, and I'm not even sure who I like, if anyone!" Hermione laughed too, and they spent the rest of the evening cheerfully abusing the general male population for their total immaturity and the social opinion that a girl needed a romance to be someone.

A/N: I know, my Quidditch match sucked, but I'm not a sports person myself, and I really am not too good at writing them. I fully understand why Jo Rowling didn't like to write them anymore (MuggleNet/Leaky Cauldron interview)! I thought I needed some Hermione/Bryn bonding, because I think Hermione needs more girls to talk to, don't you? I know she has Ginny, but it's good to have more than one girlfriend, especially if your best friends are guys. As for abusing the immaturity of boys, my girlfriends and I are always remarking on that. (And for any boys reading this, don't get offended; I'm sure you say some uncomplimentary things about girls too!) R&R, people!


	14. Asking For Help

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

Chapter 14 - Asking For Help: After that night, Bryn felt a change in her friendship with Hermione. Before, they'd been friendly to each other, but both had hung back a bit. It was as if sharing boy problems and a few laughs had broken down an unseen barrier. It was nice to have a close female friend again - two, counting Ginny. She and Bryn had bonded during Quidditch practice.

In light of this, Bryn finally became comfortable enough to ask both Ginny and Hermione if they could help her with the problem about her mom. This was why all three girls were to be found one Saturday in the library, poring over school records. Hermione had also suggested that Bryn bring a picture of her mother so they could compare if any pictures of students were to be found. Unfortunately, they hadn't found any photos. Still, the lists could be helpful.

Bryn was scanning a list of 7th years from the 77-78 school year when she felt something brush her ankles. It was Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. Bryn smiled and reached down to stroke the cat's fluffy orange fur. She liked cats. Her mother had been extremely fond of cats, and there had always been a cat in the Sayre home for as long as Bryn could remember. "Hey, Hermione," she said, "does your cat have radar? He always manages to find you." Hermione laughed and picked up her cat, stroking him.

Not long after, the girls were interrupted again, this time by Harry, who had come to tell them it was lunchtime. He picked up the picture of Bryn and her mom from Bryn's first day at Salem and asked, "This is your mum?"

"Yeah," Bryn replied, noting the odd look on Harry's face. "Why?" Harry shrugged.

"She looks familiar, I'm not sure why." Bryn frowned. Why would Harry think her mom looked familiar?

"Maybe that's just because, except for her eye and hair color, and the fact that Bryn's hair is straight, not wavy, Bryn favors her mum," Ginny pointed out.

"Maybe," said Harry, though he sounded unconvinced. It was true that Bryn had inherited a lot of her mother's features, just not the crinkly gold-brown hair or amber-brown eyes. Her skin was also fairer than Julia's had been. She took the picture back, tucking safely back into her small photo album before following the others downstairs.

"You know," Hermione suggested at lunch, "McGonagall is in charge of admissions. It's part of the Deputy Head's duties, according to _Hogwarts, A History_. Maybe she'd remember your mother, Bryn."

Bryn had to laugh. "You know, Hermione, I've read that book a few times myself, and I still don't understand how you remember practically the whole thing." Hermione blushed and Harry said it was probably because Hermione had read it at least a dozen times, and possibly more. Bryn wasn't really paying attention, though she laughed. Hermione's idea made her nervous - McGonagall wasn't the sort you approached lightly - but Bryn was getting desperate. Five total hours searching today, plus the other times she'd gone looking, had turned up nothing.

So, after lunch, Bryn found herself outside the Transfiguration teacher's office once again. She knocked once and a stern voice barked, "Come in!" Bryn took a deep breath and went in.

"Sayre. What do you want?" McGonagall demanded as soon as she saw the girl, looking up from the papers she was marking. Bryn swallowed; she was beginning to regret this.

"It's a dumb thing, really, Ma'am. I was just wondering... a friend told me that you're in charge of admissions, and I wanted to ask if you remembered a student named Julia Sayre from the 70s. She's my mom, and I've been trying to find her because I know she met my dad here at school and I'd like to find him and -" She shut up as McGonagall held up a hand.

"Stop babbling, girl. I won't bite your head off, for Merlin's sake. I'm afraid I don't remember a Julia Sayre from that time period. I could be wrong, however, or it's possible that your mother changed her name for some reason." Minerva watched the girl's face fall. She knew this girl, she was sure she did. And there was something about the uncertainty in her face that reminded her of a girl who had gone here during the time Sayre had specified, but... It was highly unlikely, wasn't it?

"Are there any school records with photographs, Professor?" Bryn asked. McGonagall shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. If I were you, Sayre, I'd try not to worry too much about it." Seeing the crestfallen expression on Sayre's face, she added, "You could always try showing one of the teachers who's been here since then, such as Professor Flitwick or myself, a picture of your mother, and see if you get anything from that."

Bryn felt a rush of excitement. "I have one... would you mind looking, Professor?" McGonagall didn't answer, but she held out a hand for the picture and Bryn smiled. She took the picture out of her album and handed to her teacher. McGonagall's eyes widened, and then she frowned.

"I do know this woman, but I'm afraid her name slips my mind at the moment. If I remember, I'll be sure to inform you. You should still try Professor Flitwick; he might know." Bryn nodded, thanked McGonagall, and left. She was unable to shake the feeling that McGonagall knew more than she was letting on, but she didn't dare ask.

"No go" was all she said to her friends later, and after that the subject was pretty much dropped. As it turned out, Flitwick hadn't been able to help, though for some reason, he'd given her a very sad, almost pitying look before telling her that, unfortunately, the age difference had thrown him, and although Julia looked familiar, he couldn't place her. Bryn had hit a dead end; there seemed to be no way to get any more information.

A/N: R&R, people!


	15. Don't Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**_Chapter 15 - Don't Kiss and Tell:_** January faded into February, and then it was Valentine's Day. Bryn was usually amused by the cheesy, neon pink valentines couples exchanged, but this year it left her annoyed. After dinner, she sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the common room for about an hour before the silliness of the flirting teens surrounding them threatened to drive her insane. "I'll be back," she told the others, and walked out before they could ask where she was going.

What was her problem, anyway? That was what Bryn wondered as she stalked through the corridors, her temper still high. She was never bothered by the sappy romanticism of Valentine's Day, so why would she be bothered now? It made no sense, none at all.

"Mad because Potter doesn't want to be your valentine?" said a voice behind her. Bryn spun to see Blaise Zabini standing there. She glared at him.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Potter. Everyone's been saying you like him, and you seem mad, so I guess he turned you down when you asked him out?"

"He didn't turn me down, because I've never asked him and I never will. Who's saying that I like him?"

"Everyone, basically. Of course, it seems he has his eyes on the Weasley girl, so maybe it's good that you've given up."

"Given up? I don't like him, so how exactly have I 'given up'?"

Blaise chuckled. "It's OK, Ambryn. We all know he broke your heart."

She stalked over to him, making him back up until he hit the wall. "Listen to me, Zabini. I do not like Harry Potter as anything more than a friend, and I would appreciate it if you would stop insinuating otherwise!"

"Prove it then."

"What?"

"Prove you aren't interested in him." His sapphire eyes - so in contrast with his swarthy skin and blue-black hair - glittered strangely.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Bryn demanded.

"Simple. A girl who's interested in one particular boy won't kiss any other one, no matter what. Single girls not interested in anyone won't be as strident."

"So... you want me to randomly kiss some boy where you can see?"

"No, I want you to kiss me. Right now. I'll make it a dare if that makes you feel better."

Bryn stared at him. Did he just say what she thought he'd said? "You want me to kiss you, right now."

"Yes. And then I'll stop teasing you about Potter. I swear."

"Swear on what?"

"I don't know, on anything I guess. Listen, I'm serious."

"That's what scares me."

She had to be crazy. Certifiable. There was no other explanation. Why else would she be willing to kiss an almost-stranger? Well, he had made it a dare, and she had her pride... Telling herself it would be just a quick peck and nothing more, she let her lips touch his.

It was a completely unexpected reaction. She really had meant to pull away, but now, she simply couldn't seem to do it. Her heart was pounding; she had no idea why. After all, she had been kissed before. But this was different, somehow, this was something else...

Blaise didn't know what had driven him to do it. Maybe he was sick of being haunted by smoky gray eyes whenever his mind wasn't focused firmly on something else, and sometimes even then. Maybe he had thought that a kiss would end this silly infatuation, show him that anything between him and this Gryffindor of unknown lineage was impossible. He'd expected her to refuse his challenge, actually. And now... if he'd hoped this kiss would knock some sense into him, he'd been completely wrong. He was caught up in her, and she was caught up in him, and it didn't seem like it would ever end.

But then she pulled away, not because she wanted to, but because she needed oxygen. And Blaise came to his senses and took off. Bryn stood there for a second, leaning against the wall closest to her, and then sank to the floor. She now knew for sure - because she'd wondered herself - that she wasn't interested in Harry. This would be a good thing, except for one little snag. Because usually this would mean that she was free of romantic entanglement and could continue the free bird life she enjoyed. But this time, she wasn't interested in one boy because she was all too interested in another, a tall, dark boy with blue eyes that didn't match the rest of him, a boy who was so patently wrong for her it was almost funny.

A/N: I think this was the most dialogue-centered chapter I've ever written. Easily the most emotionally charged (in the possible romance way) too, even though most of my stories have romance in the works. R&R!


	16. Trysts and Shakespeare

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**Chapter 16 - Trysts and Shakespeare:** Two days later, an owl arrived at breakfast for Bryn. The note said simply: _Meet me near the Shrieking Shack today at noon. BZ _Bryn took a deep breath. She was going to Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but it shouldn't be too hard to shake them off... she hoped.

As it turned out, she was right. Ron caught up with Lavender, which of course meant more kissing sessions between the two, and Harry and Hermione were all too willing to leave them to it. Harry was getting sick of having Lavender around, and Hermione... Bryn would've liked to hit Ron hard enough for him to see stars when she saw the look in the brunette's eyes.

Still, she was grateful that the whole scenario made it easier for her to slip away, and at noon, she was walking up the slope to the Shrieking Shack. There he was, leaning against the fence built to keep people away from the Shack, those deep blue eyes focused on her.

"Hey," she said. "Listen, about the other day -"

"I shouldn't have asked you to do that. It was crazy, and I'm -"

"Don't apologize. I'm not sorry it happened."

"You're not?" He sounded stunned, and so was she. She didn't regret kissing him, but why had she said that? Was she trying to get hurt again? But then she thought, _Screw it. I'll be honest and see where it gets me._

"No, I'm not. Not at all."

"Good, because, to be perfectly honest, neither am I. And I really didn't ask you here to apologize."

She raised an eyebrow. "OK. So what's your true motive?"

"I wanted to know if you... if you're interested in perhaps spending a little more time with me."

"Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Actually, yes. And I'm fully aware it was pathetic, so don't tell me that. But what's your answer?"

"We're going to catch Hell from everyone we know."

"Who says we need to tell them?"

She smirked. He had a point, but she wasn't sure she liked the dishonesty. "Why? Should I be ashamed of you? Or would you be ashamed of me?"

Blaise shook his head. "No, neither of us ought to be ashamed, but what you said before was right. We will catch Hell for this, considering that you're a Gryffindor and I'm -"

"A Slytherin. Yeah, I can just see my friends' reactions, plus you hang out with Malfoy. How can you stand him, anyway?"

"Can't. We all hate each other, but pretend we're friends so no one suspects."

Bryn laughed. "So I take it we'll be doing the reverse? Pretending we hate each other so no one suspects that we're seeing each other on the sly? Sounds a bit like Shakespeare. Let's just hope we don't die."

"Huh?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_? Shakespeare? None of this rings a bell?" He shook his head. "Dear Lord. And you're British? Shakespeare was a famous playwright, and one of his plays, _Romeo and Juliet_, was about this couple whose families hated each other. They, erm, wound up together, and they had to hide it from everyone, and eventually they died. It's a long story, but I just now noticed the similarities."

"Huh. Well, I don't think anyone will kill us for dating... at least not on your side of things."

"They killed themselves actually, and no, we Gryffindors do try to avoid killing one another, but you Slytherins...?"

"Smile politely and plot how to kill each other. Why'd they kill themselves?"

"He thought she was dead, but she'd taken this potion to fake it to avoid marrying some count. She killed herself when she woke up and saw him dead. How pleasant that you're all plotting homicide."

"Isn't it though? And that double suicide's a bit dramatic. We should definitely not do that."

"No, definitely not. And actually, there was a homicide too."

"OK... hey, why are we discussing some dumb play?"

"Because you didn't understand my reference."

"Right. Well, it's a bit strange, and we should move past it."

"Yeah... so. How are we going to make this work, exactly?"

"I'm not sure, but there's got to be a way." Blaise frowned. He hadn't really thought beyond getting her to go out with him, and now he was a bit stuck. Not that the talk of Muggle plays had helped.

"I'll ask the others... I'm sure they know all the secret passages by now, judging from the way Harry always manages to escape his throngs of fangirls." She rolled her eyes, showing her disgust of the obsessed girls. "Too bad we're not at my old school. I could've come up with a dozen places to go in about a minute flat."

He grinned at that. "Could you really? I doubt that." She gasped in fury and then saw the smirk that said he was teasing her.

"Hey! Jerk." She went to whack him upside the head, but he caught her hand.

"You've only been my girlfriend for twenty minutes and you're hitting me already? How mean of you."

She laughed. "Yes, well, my boyfriend ought to know better than to insult me about my knowledge of my former school." She sniffed haughtily and he chuckled before saying, "Oh, calm down. God, you'd think I said something awful."

"You did! I spent a good amount of time out-of-bounds exploring at Salem, I'll have you know."

"Oh, sorry, then, didn't know you were so superior, Missy."

"I'm not sure I accept that apology."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that..." And he leaned forward and kissed her, one arm wrapping around her waist, his other hand into her hair and pulling it free of the hair chopsticks she'd used that day.Her handswere interlocked behind his neck,pulling him down. After a minute, they pulled away, all joking aside.

"Apology accepted," Bryn whispered breathlessly. She really needed to get a grip. It wasn't like he was the first boy she'd ever kissed. She grinned impishly at him and they kissed again, knowing they'd have to go back to school soon and pretend this had never happened.

A/N: Ack! Sappy romance! We will return to the story in the next chapter, I promise!


	17. A Clue At Last

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**Chapter 17 - A Clue At Last:** After they came back from Hogsmeade, Harry, Hermione, and Bryn sat together in the common room, chatting idly. Ron had disappeared with Lavender, much to the relief of Harry and Bryn. The three were talking about an article in that day's _Daily Prophet_ when Harry gasped. "What?" Hermione asked.

"I've just remembered!" he said.

"Remembered what, Harry?" Bryn wanted to know.

"About your mum, Bryn. I know where I've seen her before!" And with that, he took off for his dormitory. Bryn and Hermione exchanged bemused looks.

A minute later, Harry was back, clutching a black leather book. "It's a photo album that Hagrid gave me years ago," he explained. "There's pictures of my mum and dad in here, from all their old friends... hold on. Here it is!"

And he handed Bryn the book. She glanced at the picture and felt as though she'd been sucker-punched. She'd seen this before. She'd caught her mother looking at it once, before Julia had slipped it into the small box that Bryn now had but couldn't open. It was locked and had no key.

She turned her mind away from that box and studied the photo. Six teens, four boys and two girls. Her mother was standing next to a redheaded girl and a black-haired, gray-eyed boy. "Oh, my God," she whispered.

"Those are my parents," Harry said, pointing to the redhead and the bespectacled boy to her left, who looked quite a bit like Harry, Bryn noted.

"So this means," Hermione said slowly, "that your mum knew Harry's parents, and most likely, so did your father. If that's your mum, that is, Bryn."

"It is," Bryn replied. "I saw this photo once before. Plus, the girl here has a cat." She pointed to the black cat at her teenaged mother's feet. "Mom loved cats. She always had one." She noticed that one of the boys looked like Lupin. "Hey, that's not Mr. Lupin, is it?"

"Yeah, it is," Harry said. "He was a friend of my dad's."

"So he lied to me..." Bryn muttered. At the confused looks of the other two, she explained about her conversation with Lupin at Christmas.

"Maybe not, Bryn," said Hermione. "Maybe he didn't know that your mum changed her name, which I'm guessing now is a definite."

"The only question being why, of course," Bryn said ruefully.

"Who knows?" Harry said quietly. "But it's something, Bryn. And maybe someone will know who she is."

"Maybe Hagrid knows," Hermione pointed out. "He gave you the album, Harry, so he might know who she is."

"Maybe," Bryn said, "but we can't go now, not with the new security measures they've got on us."

"We could go tomorrow," Harry suggested. Bryn nodded, fingering her mother's necklace. Julia wore the Celtic knot pendant in the photo, she noticed, which proved her identity beyond a shadow of a doubt as far as Bryn was concerned.

A/N: And so, we may find out Julia's true identity next time, or maybe we won't. I'm not sure. I may drag it out, just to drive you all insane, or maybe I'll be nice. I haven't decided yet.


	18. Midnight Memories

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**Chapter 18 - Midnight Memories:** That night, Bryn couldn't sleep. There were two main reasons for this; the ever more complex mystery of her mother, and, of course, Blaise. She stood, walking over to the window and sitting on the wide sill with her knees drawn up to her chin. She stared out at the night sky, her face bathed in the moon's silver glow.

She started dozing off, still sitting there, and then she heard voices playing in her head. They seemed to be flashbacks of an earlier time, a time she barely remembered.

"So, Lily, how do you like motherhood?" 

"It's alright. James is trying to help, but men are hopeless." The women laughed.

"I had the same problem. He'll lighten up. Here, put Harry in the playpen with Bryn."

"But he's so small yet."

"He'll be fine."

And that wasn't the only one. But the others were less pleasant.

"Damn it, Jaz, why are you being so stubborn?"

"Me! What about you? You've accused one of your best friends of being a spy for Voldemort without any evidence!"

"He's a werewolf. Voldemort's promising that werewolves will have a good place in his new order; maybe he just wants a decent life."

"I don't believe that. Remus isn't the type."

"Do you always think the best of people?"

"No, I'm just sure you're wrong. If it's anyone, it's Peter."

"Peter? He's scared of his own shadow; he'd never have the stomach for that Dark Arts!"

"More likely him than Remus."

"I give up."

The last one was another argument, but with the man called Remus instead of about him.

"He's innocent, and I know it."

"All the evidence -"

"The evidence is wrong! He was framed, or Imperiused. Merlin, first I'm defending you to him, and now I'm defending him to you!"

"Defending me? Why?"

"He said you were the spy."

"Pointing fingers to take suspicion off himself, I guess." He sounded sad.

"He's not a Death Eater!"

"His whole fam -"

"Look at my family! They're no better!"

"Jaz, are you going to appeal his sentence?"

There was a sigh. "No. I can't risk being tossed in Azkaban myself, and I wouldn't put it past Crouch to do it. I can't leave Bryn alone, and although I'd want her left with you -"

"The Ministry would never allow it."

"Exactly... Remus, I wanted you to know, I'm leaving."

"What? Where are you going?"

"America. I don't want Bryn growing up under the shadow of what happened to her father."

"I understand, but I wish you wouldn't leave... We're all that's left, you and I."

"I know, and I wish things were different. But they're not, so I guess this is goodbye."

Bryn snapped awake. "Whoa," she whispered. That interesting dream/flashback sequence had certainly given her more information. Her father was apparently convicted of a crime, murder by the sound of it, but her mother had been convinced that he was innocent. Why? Blind love? Or did she have proof that she was afraid to share, for risk of being jailed herself and leaving Bryn alone? A rush of hot guilt ran through her. Was she indirectly responsible for the continuation of what may have been her father's wrongful incarceration? She hoped not. And what was with people calling her mother 'Jaz'? Was that a nickname derived from her real name? Jasmine, perhaps? It was a clue though, and Bryn was grateful. The only question was how to use this newfound information to gain the answers she sought.

A/N: R&R!


	19. The Truth About Julia

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**Chapter 19 - The Truth About Julia:** The next day, Sunday, Harry, Bryn, Hermione, and even Ron headed down to Hagrid's hut. (Harry and Bryn were staying between Ron and Hermione, ready to diffuse any dangerous situations that might arise.) When they arrived, Harry knocked on the door.

"Hi, Hagrid," he said. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Hagrid said, sounding pleased. "Yeh lot haven' bin by in months, I was beginnin' ter wonder wha' happened." He looked at Bryn.

"I remember yeh. New kid, from America, righ'? Ambryn?" Bryn nodded.

"Yeah, but you can call me Bryn," she replied as they took seats at Hagrid's large table. "Oh!" she cried as an enormous dog tried to lick her.

"Down, Fang!" Hagrid ordered, grabbing the dog's collar. "So, wha's goin' on then?" he asked.

Harry looked at Bryn before answering. "You know that photo album you gave me back in first year? We were wondering if you could tell us the name of one of the people with my parents."

"Really? An' why'd yeh wan' ter know that?"

"Because we think she might be my mother. She was British, and she went here, but I can't find her in any records. But she had a copy of the picture Harry's got."

Hagrid looked at the four teens closely before saying, "All righ' then. I'll take a look." Harry handed him the picture.

"Oh. That one," Hagrid said. "I remember her. Quiet girl, hung around with yer dad an' his friends, Harry."

"What was her name?" Bryn wanted to know.

"It was Jazlyn," he said after a moment's pause. "Jazlyn Temaida."

"Do you know who Bryn's dad might be?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, can' say that I do, sorry," he replied, just a bit too quickly. But when they pressed him, he continued to deny any further knowledge of Jazlyn Temaida. Bryn wanted to scream with frustration. What was the secret everyone was so determined to keep?

When they got back to the castle, Hermione ran off. The others didn't know why, and Ron didn't seem to care; he and Lavender disappeared again. Soon after, Hermione came back.

"I've just been to see Tonks, she said Lupin's secret mission's over, he just got back."

"Why'd she tell you?" said Harry, shocked.

"Because I said you wanted to write to him. We can ask Lupin."

"But he already said - " Bryn began.

"If he didn't know your mum changed her name, he would have said that. Now though, I mean, Hagrid said your mum was friends with them back in school!"

Bryn was skeptical, but let Harry write the letter. She doubted it would help, but she was willing to try it. The name Hagrid had given her - Jazlyn Temaida - kept ringing in her head. Who had her mother been? And was Bryn's entire life a lie?

A/N: And the truth is unveiled - well, half of it, anyway. For those of you who have read my Marauder's Era fic, In the Absence Of Tears, I know you recognize Julia's real name. For those of you who haven't, if you're curious, look it up in my profile. Also, sorry if I screwed up Hagrid's accent;I suck at that kind of thing.


	20. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**_Chapter 20 - Getting To Know You:_** Two weeks passed. Lupin had still not replied to Harry's letter, which to Bryn obviously meant that he didn't want to talk about Jazlyn. What was everyone so reluctant to say anyway? If they were trying to dissuade her, avoiding the issue was not the way to do it.

But she had very little time to dwell on it. Classes were getting harder. NEWT level courses were no joke, apparently. But then, NEWTs were the UK's counterpart to AMATs (Advanced Magical Aptitude Tests) - the counterpart for OWLs was MATs (Magical Aptitude Tests) - and from what she heard, the AMAT courses were academic torture. And that was what many of her yearmates were terming their lessons now. Bryn would have to agree.

She had another distraction as well, but she didn't mind this one. Considering the fact that their relationship was hidden, she and Blaise had resorted to writing each other using charmed parchment. The spell, one the Coven had used to great effect in years past, allowed a communication similar to that in chat rooms on Muggle computers. A person would write on their sheet of parchment, and the message would immediately appear on the other piece or pieces connected to it by the spell. When the page was filled up, it magically went blank again. And Bryn finally had some real news for Blaise. After talking to Ginny - who knew why Bryn wanted to know but was sworn to secrecy - Bryn had learned of the Room of Requirement. It sounded to like the perfect place for a secret meeting.

So, when she had finally finished her Potions essay, she pulled out her charmed parchment.

_Hello?_ She wrote.

**_Finally. I was wondering if you were trying to ignore me all of a sudden._**

_No. Just working on homework. When you have Quidditch practice all the time, it tends to pile up._

**_Yet another reason I choose not to play._**

_You probably suck at flying and don't want to admit it._

**_I have no problem admitting it, actually. Anything interesting going on?_**

_Are you doing anything tonight around seven?_

**_Ah, no, but it's a good thing it's Saturday; we can sleep in tomorrow. Why?_**

_Well, I think I have a place to meet._

**_Really?_**

She smirked. She knew he was interested now. _Yeah. It's called the Room of Requirement. Apparently it's a room that only appears when you need it and becomes exactly what you need. _

**_So that's how that D.A. group managed to stay hidden for so long. _**

_Yeah, according to Ginny._

**_You told the Weasley girl about us!_**

_It's OK, she didn't really have a problem with it. However, she says to warn you not to ever break my heart, because she happens to be very talented at jinxes and has no compunctions about practicing on you if you hurt me. And I'm pretty sure she meant it. _

**_Tell her she has nothing to worry about. _**

_I did. She said warn you anyway._

**_So, where is this Room of Requirement?_**

_Seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy._

**_All right then. I'll be there._**

_Good. Bye then._

**_Bye._**

Bryn glanced at her watch. It was only 2:30. She was done a lot of her work, and decided she was done for the day. Standing up, she left the common room and headed upstairs to grab her Pegasus. She was headed out for a flight when Ginny caught up to her, broom in hand. "Hey, Bryn, can I join you out there?"

"Sure."

They headed out to the Quidditch pitch and took off. They hadn't been flying long when Ginny pulled up next to her. "Tell me something. What do you do when a boy gets too possessive?"

Bryn raised her eyebrows. "Well, I'd give him a stern talking to, and if that didn't work, I'd probably dump him. Dean trouble, I take it?" she asked mildly. Ginny nodded.

"I swear, he thinks I'm this fragile maiden, and he hates it when I talk to any boy I'm not related to for even a minute!"

"Sounds like a female Lavender," mused Bryn. "You Weasleys seem to get the possessive ones, eh?"

Ginny scowled. "Very funny. And what about you? How's your dark Slytherin boy?"

"Just fine, thanks. We're taking your advice."

Ginny smirked. "Just don't go too far."

Bryn rolled her eyes. "I don't plan to."

They continued to fly, exchanging more teasing banter in the slow times and then racing each other. And in no time, they were putting away their brooms and heading to the Great Hall for dinner. By the time they were done, it was nearly seven. For once, Bryn didn't have Necromancy lessons; Morta had some personal business to take care of and she wouldn't be back for two weeks. Bryn had been progressing nicely; she'd learned to block her powers so they were almost unreadable, and she was getting better at astral projection. She was supposed to practice that during her break from lessons.

At five of seven, she was outside the area of wall where the door was supposed to be. A minute later, Blaise showed up. Bryn smiled at him. Then she turned to the wall. _We need a place where we can go to see each other, where no one will be able to sneak up on us._ She closed her eyes as she thought this, and it was only Blaise saying her name that alerted her to a change. She opened her eyes. There was a wooden door where a moment ago there had been a stretch of blank wall. "Well, let's check it out, shall we?" Blaise said.

They went inside. The room's design was similar to that of the Gryffindor common room. There were a few armchairs, a couch, a small fireplace, and a table with two chairs. The colors weren't red and gold though, luckily. The entire room was done in ambers, bronzes, and coppers. The effect was very good.

Blaise whistled. "Nice place here," he commented. Bryn nodded.

"It is, isn't it?"

They stood there for a moment, not exactly sure what to do now.

"You know, most boys, such as Draco for example, would have you pinned to the couch already," Blaise remarked.

"Really? Well, I'd like to see anyone try it when I wasn't interested. And you say 'most boys'. What do you plan on?"

"Do you want me to do that?"

"I wouldn't mind, but we don't know each other well enough yet." She smirked.

"Maybe we ought to fix that."

"Might be an idea." They looked at each other, and then sat at the table, facing each other. "So," she began.

"So," Blaise responded. "How exactly are we supposed to go about this? A question and answer session?"

"Why not just try a conversation?" Bryn suggested.

"Right... what do you want to talk about? No more Muggle plays, please."

"Ah, no. Well... what's it like being a Slytherin?"

"That's a good one."

"Funny." She glared at him. He held up his hands in mock defeat.

"OK, OK. There's never a dull moment. We're all a bunch of cutthroats, mostly. I don't have any genuine friends, except Tracey Davis. And before you get any ideas, no, I was never interested in her that way. We got caught under mistletoe once, and I have to say, it was painfully awkward. That and she has her eye on a Ravenclaw in our year."

"Hmm... and I was hoping to get you back for your insinuations about Harry. Oh well. We Gryffindors aren't like that at all. I mean, we're not all great friends, but we tend not to plot murder - well, not against other Gryffs. I've heard a lot of plans centered around your friend Malfoy, though." Blaise chuckled.

"That doesn't surprise me. But truly, what's it like hanging out with the Golden Trio?"

"What a cute name. It's fine, actually. Hermione and Harry have been very willing to help me with a certain problem of mine, actually."

"While Weasley spends his days wrapped around that Brown girl and doesn't notice how much it bothers Granger and disgusts pretty much everyone else."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Harry and I want to kill him. Ginny wouldn't mind it either."

"Well, I'd kill a brother who constantly meddled in my life - if I had a brother, that is."

Bryn laughed. "Only child then? I am."

"Yeah," Blaise said, "and it's not too bad. A bit boring though."

"What about your parents? My mother was great, and she was British actually. Went here. Part of why I chose this place to transfer to."

"Not much to tell. My dad's dead, and my mother's a black widow. I've had six stepfathers."

Bryn gaped. "Wow. Doesn't that bother you?"

"It would, if I could do anything about it. But no one would believe me if I reported it, and she's got a lot of... influence, you could say." Bryn caught the underlying meaning.

"Nice," she said dryly.

"So, what about your father?"

"Don't know the guy. She left him, or he left her. Something. I've been trying to track him down, but it's hard. I don't even have a name, and my only lead won't talk."

"Your mum?"

"No, she died. An old school friend of hers, actually."

"What was her name?"

"I thought it was Julia Sayre, but it turns out she was named Jazlyn Temaida."

"Temaida... well, I can tell you she was a pureblood. The Temaidas are an old family."

"Really? Well, that's new."

Blaise looked at her. "It really bothers you, doesn't it? Not knowing the truth."

Bryn shrugged. "I guess. It's just... I spent my whole life watching little girls and their fathers, and I wanted that. And I was really close to my mother, and to find out that she lived a lie, that my life is a lie... I feel like I don't even really exist, that I'm just another lie on top of the other ones."

"You're not a lie. You're real and you're here, no matter what your past is."

"Easy for you to say. But you made me feel better, so thanks."

"I live to serve."

Bryn laughed. "You know, I doubt that somehow." Blaise chuckled.

"You'd be right," he said ruefully. "I try though," he added with an innocent smile. Bryn rolled her eyes.

"Boys. You're all the same."

"Hey!"

"I'm joking."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did."

Blaise cleared his throat. "So, who's the old school friend you're trying to get answers out of?"

"His name's Remus Lupin."

"No kidding? He taught D.A.D.A. back in 3rd year. A lot of the other Slytherins hated him, but I liked him. He knew what he was doing, which is more than I can say for some of our teachers."

"I know he was a teacher. What teachers didn't know what they were doing?" Blaise launched into a tale about some guy called Lockhart, and Bryn made a mental note to ask Harry, Ron, or Hermione more about this whack job Dumbledore had hired in their 2nd year. When Blaise moved on to Umbridge, Bryn once again decided to ask her friends for more information. She wished she'd been at Hogwarts last year; this Umbridge sounded like the kind of teacher Bryn loved to torment.

"Wow. Sounds like the requirements for the D.A.D.A. position aren't that high. And each of them has only lasted a year, right?"

"Yeah. They say the job's jinxed."

"Remind me not to apply."

"Would you want to?" Blaise wanted to know.

Bryn shook her head. "Not really. I'd actually like to study Healing. What about you?"

"This'll sound a bit odd, but I want to be an Unspeakable. That's the term for people who work in the Department of Mysteries. I like secrets, and research. The Department of Mysteries would provide both."

"I guess it would... My one best friend, Ailin wants to be a researcher as well, but she wants to find cures for things like lycanthropy. We know a girl a few years behind us at Salem who's a werewolf. Nicest girl you'll ever meet, but..."

"That sounds worthwhile. What about your other best friend?"

"Sarai? She wants to work for Salem, as one of the people that goes out to the families of Muggleborn students and explains the wizarding world to them. She's Muggleborn herself, so it's a personal thing."

"I get that. Your friends here want to be Aurors, or at least I expect Weasley and Potter do, right? Though Potter could just play Quidditch if he wanted; as a matter of fact, you and the Weasley girl could too."

"Ron's not bad either," Bryn said fairly. "He's just got bad nerves. What about your friends? Malfoy have an ambition to be a Death Eater like his father?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"I just stay out of it. That's how you play it in Slytherin. And Malfoy's not really my friend."

"Oh, OK. Hey, do you play chess?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Want to play?" When he nodded, she conjured up a board and produced a set out of her pocket.

"You have black and white pieces?" Blaise asked, surprised. "Most people don't."

"My blacks are meant to work for strangers. I use the whites, always." She set up the board and they played a few games, before Blaise glanced at his watch.

"It's getting late. We should head back."

"Yeah, I guess so." They walked out together, and shared a quick kiss before heading off to their separate dormitories.

When Bryn got back, she went straight up to the dormitory. Hermione was there with Ginny, who looked at Bryn expectantly. "What?" said Hermione, confused.

"Is it safe to tell her?" Bryn asked Ginny.

"Yeah," said the redhead. "She's always talking about inter-House unity. Of course, I'm not sure that means you have to - "

"From what I hear, you were seeing some Ravenclaw last year, so don't even go there."

"What's going on?" Hermione snapped. Bryn smiled again.

"Well..."

When she finished, Hermione shook her head. "I think it's great, Bryn, but do not tell the boys. They hate Slytherins, and unless you want a lecture..."

"I don't plan on telling them."

"Good."

"Well, I'd better go," said Ginny brightly, and left. A minute later, Parvati and Lavender walked in, and Bryn and Hermione went to bed.

A/N: Yeah, this was a filler chapter, but I wanted to write a chapter with some more character information. Also, something Blaise said is going to cause trouble later. See if you can figure out what.


	21. Harry's Secret

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

A/N: Ok, I know it might cause some of my readers confusion, but for the sake of the plot of my fic, I'm skipping some time here. Chapter 20 took place in early March, but this chapter picks up in early May. Nothing really important has happened; Blaise and Bryn continue to meet, Ron has broken up with Lavender, Ginny broke up with Dean, and Bryn has been trying to find out more about her past, without success. Lupin never wrote back about Jazlyn. His letter to Harry spoke of pretty much everything but her. I wouldn't do this except that the climax of my fic is drawing close, and the only other way to get there without this shortcut would be to write a bunch of pointless filler chapters, wasting both my time and that of my readers. So with that said, just some comments on this chapter. If what Harry does seems illogical, it's a setup for the sequel. (Yes, there will be one.) Also, if they frustrate you at the end (trust me; I wrote it that way on purpose and _I_ want to throttle them), well, it's a move in the right direction at least. R&R!

_Chapter 21 - Harry's Secret:_ Bryn was sitting with Ginny and Katie Bell one Sunday evening in the common room, talking about the upcoming Quidditch final, when Harry came over.

"Bryn, can I talk to you?" Bryn looked up at her friend.

"Sure." She stood and followed him out of the common room. They went to a deserted classroom, and Harry shut the door. "Harry, what's going on?" Bryn demanded.

Harry raked a hand through his messy black hair. "I need to tell you some stuff. Ron and Hermione already know, and since you hang out with us, you're bound to overhear something sooner or later. So I got permission to tell you."

"Permission from who?"

"Dumbledore."

"Harry, what's this all about?" He sighed. "Well, it's a long story. You see..."

He told her everything he'd told Ron and Hermione. All about the prophecy, about Voldemort's past, and about the Horcruxes. When he was done, Bryn sat in shock. She knew about Horcruxes; a necromancer had invented them, after all, though you didn't need to be a necromancer to make one. Thank God, Voldemort was not a necromancer.

As for the rest... "God, Harry." She was thinking mainly of the prophecy, and also of what he'd said about the fight at the Ministry before that. About his godfather, and what had happened. Bryn was tempted to tell him that Sirius Black wasn't dead, exactly, but she couldn't. Harry had trusted her with his secrets, but the difference was that necromancers were generally reviled as Dark wizards, and Bryn was afraid she'd lose her friends if they ever found out. "I don't know what to say to you. I don't know what there is to say."

"I don't want pity," Harry said roughly.

"I understand, believe me. I wouldn't either, because I know how it feels. I was younger than you, but I still hated it." He gave her an odd look.

"I forgot. I guess you'd have an idea of it, at least as far as Sirius is concerned."

"And I don't think anyone can relate to the rest of it. But if it makes a difference, I think that one day, when you've done all you can to be ready, I think you'll beat him."

"I hope you're right."

"You know, I still don't get why you'd tell me this. I mean..."

"I trust you. I don't know why; it's like you're a sister to me. I know it makes no sense."

Bryn frowned. "Actually..." She told him about the vague memory of her mother and his talking. "I have the feeling we would have been like siblings if nothing had gone wrong. We would have grown up together, at any rate."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I guess so." He frowned, suddenly getting a crazy idea. What if Bryn's dad... No. He'd have said something. No way was Sirius the type to keep that kind of secret.

Bryn had no idea of the thoughts her friend was having. She was thinking of something, of a dream she'd almost forgotten. A man lost in gray fog, looking for help. A man whose last clear memory was of a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. What did it mean? Was that Sirius Black she'd dreamed about? And if so, where was the connection that was most likely there? Was it just that she had been about to befriend Harry, or something more? And if it was something more, then what was it?


	22. Quidditch Finals and Calling Spells

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**_Chapter 22 - Quidditch Finals and Calling Spells:_** A week later, the Gryffindor Quidditch team prepared to face Ravenclaw in the Quidditch final. The whole House was hyped up, though they were pretty annoyed at Harry. He'd apparently hexed Malfoy and been caught by Snape, which got him stuck in detention. Ginny was playing Seeker, and her usual spot was filled by Demelza Robins, the reserve Chaser.

That Saturday, the team was in the locker rooms, and Bryn felt a bit ill. She'd played finals before, but she was still nervous. Not only that, but since Katie had refused the position, Harry had made Bryn Deputy Captain, because he knew she had experience. In Harry's absence, she was the one who'd have to do the whole pep talk thing. She _hated _that.

"Well..." she began. _Screw it_, she thought. "Just, good luck today. Fly your best, and we'll win." God, she sounded stupid. The other team members nodded and they marched out onto the pitch to loud applause from the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had their own rivalry, though it was nothing compared to the Slytherin/Gryffindor one.).

"And here's the Gryffindor team. They are hampered by the absence of their Captain and usual Seeker Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley is taking the Seeker position and is replaced as Chaser by Demelza Robins, while Chaser Ambryn Sayre fills in as Captain. Keeper Ron Weasley along with Beaters Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote keep their usual positions," called the commentator.

"Captains, shake hands," said Madam Hooch. Bryn shook Roger Davies' hand, wishing they could just start playing. "Mount your brooms!" The balls were released, and play began. Demelza worked well with Katie and Bryn, and the Beaters were doing better than ever before. Even Ron seemed a bit less nervous, galvanized perhaps by the rest of the team. A Ravenclaw Chaser attempted a goal, and Ron saved easily, tossing the Quaffle to Katie, who passed it to Bryn before diving to avoid a Bludger. Coote slammed the Bludger with his club, sending it careening towards Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. She barely managed to dodge it. Bryn tossed the Quaffle to Demelza, who was closest to the goal posts. The fourth year girl threw and scored the first goal of the game.

The game continued, with the lead switching sides much like it had in the last Gryffindor/Ravenclaw game. _Hufflepuff was easier, but I wish we could have played __Slytherin just once_, Bryn mused as she streaked up the field. Her throw was caught by the Keeper, and she went back towards the other end. She was in pursuit of one of the rival Chasers, intending to knock the Quaffle out of his hands, when Ginny and Chang went into a dive. Bryn forced herself to ignore the Seekers, and managed to get the Quaffle just as the Gryffindor supporters screamed with excitement. Bryn looked down and saw Ginny rising, the Snitch held in her hand. The whole team converged on her, engaging in a mid-air group hug, yelling themselves hoarse. Dumbledore appeared, holding the cup. He handed to Bryn and Ginny, who were in the lead, and they lifted it up for everyone to see.

Back in the common room, the whole House was partying when the portrait hole opened. It was Harry. There was a sudden burst of applause - Harry might not have played, but it was his hand-picked team that had won. Ginny had been holding the Cup; passing it to Bryn, she ran to Harry and hugged him. It didn't stay a hug long, though. Harry, obviously forgetting that they were in plain view of the entire House, kissed Ginny soundly. Bryn looked at Hermione, both grinning. Dean Thomas, along with the group Bryn dubbed 'Harry's Fangirls' all looked furious. Ron just looked stunned. He gave Harry a nod, though, when the boy's green eyes searched out his best friend. Harry and Ginny left, and everyone went back to the party, though there was certainly quite a lot of discussion about what had just occurred.

At quarter to seven, Bryn slipped out of the still-continuing party to go to her Necromancy lesson. When she got there, Morta favored her with a rare smile.

"Congratulations on the game today," the woman told her student.

"Thanks," said Bryn, unable to keep a silly grin off her face. "What are we doing today?" she asked Morta.

"Today I'll be teaching you how to perform a Calling Spell. This is what is used to pull someone from the Abyss." Morta went on to explain how a necromancer would go to one of the Rifts, and recite a spell in ancient Egyptian - Bryn shook her head at that; why were all the important necromantic spells in dead languages? - to call out the person they wished to rescue. This spell also involved using your own blood to write certain runes on the floor in front of the Rift. Bryn didn't like the sound of this at all.

"But what if the Rift you need to go to is in a guarded place, like the Veil of Shadows?" she asked, knowing she was skating on thin ice, and hoping Morta didn't guess why she wanted to know.

"There is another form of Calling Spell. While the one I have just explained has immediate effect, this one does not. It requires a candle, inscribed with the same runes as are used in the other spell. The candle is to be placed in a dish that you fill with a special potion with ingredients listed on page 830 of your book, and then you light the candle, speaking the same Calling Spell over it. When the candle burns into the potion, the spell is activated, and the person is freed. This version is actually far safer than the usual type, but is less foolproof. Most necromancers use the direct procedure, for certainty." Bryn nodded. That made sense, but in her case, it would probably be better to use the candle method.

A/N: And we are getting closer and closer to the end! I should be able to close this fic in only a few more chapters. But a warning; if anyone reading this has not finished HBP yet, DO NOT READ the next chapter. There are major spoilers!


	23. Long, Dark Night

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**Chapter 23 - Long, Dark Night:** The next week was pretty peaceful. Bryn spent most of her time with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, except when she felt too much like a third wheel. Then she slipped off to see Blaise. She had a feeling Harry suspected something, but he never brought it up.

Then, one night, Harry went off for one of his sessions with Dumbledore, and came back in a rush. "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione wanted to know.

Harry quickly told them that Dumbledore had found a Horcrux and that he was going to help destroy it. He also told them that he was sure that Malfoy was going to try something that night, and that Snape was going to help. He wanted the three of them, Ginny, and anyone they could get from the group called the D.A. to watch Snape and Malfoy. He gave them the Felix Felicis he'd won in a D.A.D.A competition, and took off. Hermione used some magicked coin to contact D.A. members while Bryn went for Ginny. Ron was put to watching Harry's Marauder's Map. Bryn vowed to get a closer look at that thing later; she wanted one.

When she found Ginny, they met up with Ron, Hermione, and Neville Longbottom outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. As they ran downstairs, they were joined by a fifth year Ravenclaw called Luna Lovegood. When they reached the seventh floor, Ron, Neville, and Ginny headed for the Room of Requirement because Malfoy was supposedly there. Hermione, Luna, and Bryn kept going, until they reached Snape's office in the dungeons. They posted themselves outside.

They'd been there for about a half hour when Professor Flitwick came running. He didn't even seem to notice the girls; he just ran straight into Snape's office. There was a thump and Snape came out, saying that Flitwick had passed out and that they should get help. They hurried in and saw Flitwick passed out cold on the floor.

"I thought I heard him say something about Death Eaters," Luna whispered, her usual dreamy quality replaced by a wary attitude. Bryn glanced around.

"Guys, let's not stay here. I think we should see what's going on."

"Oh, but -" began Hermione.

"Ginny, Ron, and Neville could be up there! Not to mention Harry and Dumbledore if they're back. Now come on!" Bryn snapped, whirling on the brunette. Then she strode out, and the other two followed, obviously realizing that she was right.

They weren't sure where to go until they heard the sounds of fighting coming down a stairwell. They ran up, wands drawn, and were instantly grateful for the Felix Felicis; Death Eaters were fighting teachers and Order members at the base of the Astronomy Tower. Ron, Ginny, and Neville were there too. The three girls jumped into the fray; there was nothing else they could do.

A few minutes later, there was a loud explosion, and Snape came running down from the top of the tower, with Malfoy and several Death Eaters close behind. "It's over, time to go!" Snape shouted, and the rest of the Death Eaters whirled to follow Snape. Not a minute later, Harry came flying down the steps, shooting spells right and left. He didn't stop to acknowledge anyone, just chased after Snape for all he was worth.

Those left on the tower headed for the hospital wing, levitating those who were unable to walk. Bill Weasley was the worst; the werewolf Fenrir Greyback had gotten to him. They sat there, silent. No one seemed to know what was going on. Eventually, Ginny left, but no one asked where she was going. She came back with Harry. They were holding hands. When Ron asked about Dumbledore, wanting the headmaster to help his brother, Harry dropped a bombshell. Snape had killed Dumbledore.

Shock waves ran through the entire group. Lupin actually broke down, hiding his face in his hands. For the first time in ages, Bryn truly felt like an outsider. She knew Dumbledore was regarded in almost a mythical way by most wizards here in Britain, but it wasn't like that in America, much like how American wizards weren't too worried about Voldemort, as long as he stayed on the other side of the Atlantic. She listened as explanations of what had happened came from various people. Ron and Ginny - Neville was unconscious - told them about how Malfoy got the Death Eaters in, some of the adults described the battle, and Hermione told them all what had happened in Snape's office.

They were interrupted when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came running into the ward, with Fleur close behind. They wanted to know what would happen to Bill, since Greyback was a werewolf but not transformed at the time. Lupin said that Bill wouldn't be a full werewolf, though the wounds were contaminated and he'd probably have some wolfish characteristics. When Mrs. Weasley sobbed about how he had been such a handsome little boy and was going to be married, Fleur exploded. She said that she didn't care about Bill's looks, that they'd still love each other, and snatched the ointment Mrs. Weasley had been using on Bill's wounds to take care of her fiancé herself. A moment later, both women were hugging each other and sobbing. The teens exchanged astonished looks, and were only more shocked when Tonks snapped as well. She was suddenly yelling at Lupin.

"You see, she still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!" Lupin tried to defend himself by saying that the cases were different. Bill was not going to be a full werewolf.

"But I don't care either! I've told you a thousand times -" By now she had run over to him and grabbed him.

"And I've told _you_ a thousand times, I am too poor, too old, too dangerous -" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley jumped in on Tonks' side, but Lupin sidestepped, insisting that now wasn't the time to discuss it. Bryn almost laughed. It was obvious he liked Tonks, but he was just too honorable. It was funny, or would have been, if the rest of the situation hadn't been so grim.

Hagrid came in, telling McGonagall that he'd moved Dumbledore. He was in tears. McGonagall took Hagrid and Harry to her office. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Bryn slipped away from them. She needed to go somewhere else, somewhere she could think. She headed for the Room of Requirement.

When she got to the stretch of blank wall, she simply pictured the room she and Blaise used. A door appeared, and she went inside, sinking bonelessly onto the couch. She lay down, staring at the ceiling.

_I should have been ready for this, _she thought ruefully._ When I was told I had to transfer, they gave me choices. I could have gone to Avalon Institute in Canada, or the Oceania Academy of Magic down in Australia. But no, I wanted to investigate my past, so I had to come to Hogwarts. Britain, in the middle of a war! Ailin's right, I am crazy. And yet... I don't regret it. I'm glad I came. I like my friends here, it's just... I never planned on getting involved in this war. But I am involved, like it or not, and I can't just walk away. Whatever Harry's going to do, I'm going to help. I know the others will, and I know Ailin and Sarai will kill me, but I have to._

She sat up, running a hand through her hair. "Oh Mom, did you have a choice like this once?" she whispered. "Why did you lie to me?" She lifted up her mother's necklace as she spoke, staring at it. And suddenly it hit her. The small chest without a key that her mother had left her didn't even have a keyhole. It had a small slit instead, and she now saw that the slit was the exact size of the Celtic knot. She stood up suddenly, filled with a rush of adrenaline. Quickly pulling her Unnoticeable pendant out of her pocket and putting it on, she ran back up to Gryffindor Tower, grabbed her chest, and returned to the Room of Requirement. She needed to do this privately. Her heart pounding, she pulled off her mother's necklace and slid the pendant into its slot. There was a click, and the lid slowly rose.

A/N: OK, I have a feeling everyone is going to kill me. If not for killing Dumbledore, then for ending on yet another cliffie. Don't worry, I'll be updating soon.

P.S.: To explain the Australian school's name, Oceania is a term used on maps to refer to the area in which Australia, New Zealand, and the neighboring countries lie.


	24. Explanations From Beyond the Grave

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**Chapter 24 - Explanations From Beyond The Grave:** _My life, my history, my genes._ Bryn was finding it hard to breathe. Her hands shook as she reached for the leather-bound book at the top of the papers inside. Her mother had always kept a journal, and if this one was in here, it probably held all the answers Bryn needed. Bryn had already read the other journals, and they were carefully edited. Julia - or Jazlyn - hadn't written about any memories in the journals she'd kept practically in plain sight.

She opened the book and a folded piece of parchment fell out. Instinct told her to unfold that before reading the journal. It was a letter, in the thin, slanting script she recognized as her mother's. Bryn's eyes blurred for a moment; she blinked to clear them, and then began reading.

_Dear Bryn,_

_If you're reading this, then you've figured out that the necklace is the key. That's why I told Xiao to give it to you when you turned 17. You see, I didn't want to tell you the truth when you were younger. I was afraid I couldn't convince you of the truth about your father, when the entire wizarding world believed him to be a murderer. _

_I know you're probably confused, but I have to start from the beginning. In this case, that means telling you that my real name is Jazlyn Temaida, not Julia Sayre. As you know, I went to Hogwarts, in Britain. What you don't know is that in my 7th year, I befriended a group of my fellow Gryffindors (the Hogwarts counterpart to Jades like you), a group of boys in my year who called themselves the Marauders. The group was made up of 4 boys; James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. They were there for me, the first people who ever would. You know a lot of people teased me for shyness; well, I was worse when I was younger. My family were pureblood manic, much like Xiao and Ailin's relatives, and they disliked me greatly. _

_So, I became friends with the Marauders. This was the year that really set our futures in motion. James began to go out with a girl in our year, Lily Evans, who he would later marry. Remus, well, he didn't find love that year, but I think he finally learned to accept himself a bit more. (Why he hadn't before is his business, and you don't need to know.) Peter began to be shut out more and more, which had what I believe were disastrous consequences, though almost no one would agree with me._

_As for Sirius and I... James and Lily weren't the only new couple that year. Sirius came from a background like mine, and at bottom, we were a lot alike. When we all left school, James and Lily got married. Sirius and I thought about it, but we decided to just live together. At least at first._

_I'm sure you've figured out by now that Sirius is your father. We had just gotten engaged when I found out I was pregnant, and we got married a few months after you were born. By then, Lily was pregnant with her and James' son, Harry. They stood for you as godparents, and your father and I did the same for Harry._

_The night Harry's parents were murdered, your father didn't come home. I didn't know what had happened until I read it in the papers. The article said he had killed 13 people; 12 Muggles, and Peter Pettigrew. I didn't believe it. Even harder to believe was Remus' saying that he'd betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort. I knew Sirius was no Death Eater, and I remembered an argument we'd had once. I was convinced that Peter was the one who we should suspect, and Sirius believed it was Remus. I defended Remus to Sirius, and then found myself defending Sirius to Remus._

_You have to understand, I had no proof. Something about Peter had always bothered me, but pure instinct will sway no court, unfortunately. And I couldn't risk them suspecting me of Death Eater involvement. I had you to worry about. But don't blame yourself; Sirius would have agreed with me. He loved you, wanted to take you everywhere - though I drew the line when we wanted to give you a ride on his flying motorbike. _

_So I came to America, after giving you a memory potion. I know you'll hate that, but you had such a clear memory, even at two. I didn't want you remembering. I couldn't bear to change your first name; it was my mother's middle name. So I changed my name completely, hoping to make the connection less obvious. I wanted you to be free of the shadow your father's name would cast. But I couldn't take your father out of you. Your brilliance, and your talent for mischief remind me of him constantly, just as your ability to think things through and avoid recklessness in general is from me. _

_I had planned to tell you myself when you came of age, but obviously I won't be around then. So I used this letter to do so from beyond the grave. I only hope you can forgive me for the web of lies I wove around our lives._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Bryn closed her eyes when she was done reading. "It's like you're a sister to me," Harry had said. He was almost right. His parents had been her godparents; her parents had been his. They practically were related.

She had known there was a secret, always. The theories among the people at Xiao's shop, where her mother had worked, were numerous. They thought Julia - Jazlyn - was a rape victim, a widow, or perhaps escaping from an abusive relationship. There had been all kinds of theories, but none of them had come close to the truth. _Sirius Black_. He was her father, and if she was right, the man calling to her from the Abyss. Two questions with one answer.

She dug deeper into the chest. There were photographs, each labeled. One showed a group of waving adult wizards, and was labeled as the Order of the Phoenix. The original one, Bryn guessed. So her mother and father had fought in the first war. It was ironic that she would be drawn into the second one. _Blood will tell_, she mused.

A gold-embossed sheet of parchment was her own birth certificate. Ambryn Shalimar Black. Shalimar. She'd never known her middle name; had always assumed she didn't have one.

Her father. He was trapped in the Abyss, and she could help. And now she knew why no one wanted to tell her the rest of the story; who wants to tell a girl who'd already lost her mother that her father was as good as dead, not knowing that said girl could rectify the situation?

Bryn sighed. It was all so much to take in right now. But she did know one thing; she would get her father out. She had to.

A/N: Well, I hope that satisfied everyone. There will be more soon, I promise.


	25. In Belief Divided

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**Chapter 25 - In Belief Divided:** Bryn stayed there the whole night, reading her mother's journal, and had fallen asleep on the couch. She woke to feel someone tugging the book from her grip. She opened her eyes and looked straight into sapphire eyes she knew well. "Hey," she murmured to Blaise.

"Hey! That's all you can say! After last night? You know Granger and Weasley cornered me in the entrance hall? They wanted to know where you were. I figured you'd be here. What the Hell were you thinking? Death Eaters! Do you have a death wish?" She'd never seen him like this. She snatched her mother's journal, put it back in the chest, and slammed the lid shut.

"Are you quite finished?" she snapped. She really wasn't in the mood for this. Everything had come rushing back to her, and she needed to think. Blaise scowled.

"I guess, but I want an answer."

"I was trying to help my friends, isn't that obvious?"

"Still, Death Eaters? And why are you hiding out here? What's in that book?"

"Yes, Death Eaters! You think I _wanted_ to fight them? I came here to think, in private! And the book is none of your damn business!" Blaise stared at her.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"If you get involved in this war, you'll get yourself killed, and I -" He cut himself off.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just forget it. I was worried about you."

Bryn winced. He probably wasn't the only one. "Sorry. But I should go. I need to explain to the others." Blaise nodded, and told her to go ahead. He wanted some thinking time himself.

It took some explaining and some more shouting before Bryn's friends forgave her. She knew that it had been stupid to disappear when she did, but she'd had to. She didn't tell them about her discovery; now wasn't the time. She was horrified to learn that the Horcrux was a fake, and was intrigued by the idea of the mysterious R.A.B. She personally thought Hermione was barking up the wrong tree with her searches of famous wizards. This R.A.B. was probably not well-known, but she had no desire to say anything. Hogwarts had never held such a bleak air. Bryn spent her time with Harry, Hermione, and the two Weasleys, but she wasn't at ease with them. She was still sitting on her secret, and she was actually happier with Blaise.

They were in the Room of Requirement when it happened. They'd been talking of recent news, when Bryn blurted out, "Did Malfoy even _hint_ at his plan?"

Blaise shifted uncomfortably, his bronze skin flushing noticeably. "Blaise?" Bryn pressed.

"He was bragging on the train back in September. We didn't take him seriously; or I didn't, anyway. I guess I underestimated him."

"And you never mentioned this?"

"It's not like we ever talked about that sort of thing. Besides, it's wiser to stay out of all this. I do, and you should too."

"'Stay out of it'? What exactly do you mean?" Bryn's voice was almost pleasant, masking the sudden fury she felt.

"Stay out of this war. It'll blow over; the last one did. Keep your head down and you'll be fine."

"'Keep my head down'! Do you realize that my closest friends are high on the kill list for this war that you claim is going to just 'blow over'? And I'm supposed to, what? Let them die?"

"Keep yourself safe. It's all you can do."

"God, what is it about you people? Garnets and Slytherins? Never thinking of anyone but yourselves?"

"And you Gryffindors? Why do you think Gryffs are always getting hurt? You all want to be heroes, and you don't stop to think! And I'm not thinking of myself, I'm thinking of you! I don't want to see you get killed! Can't you understand that?" Blaise's eyes were almost wild. A part of Bryn, the part that was all heart and no head, wanted to know why he looked that way, but the head prevailed - to an extent. What did he mean, exactly?

"So. You think joining the war is tantamount to suicide, and stupid besides."

"Damn right I do."

"Then we disagree. Because I think there are some things worth risking death for." Her voice was actually quite calm, despite the maelstrom of emotion inside her. This wasn't going to go well.

"Great." He glared at her. "Just great. Well, I'm not going to sit here and watch you get yourself killed." He stood up. So did she, eyes sparking gray fire.

"Well, I'm not going to sit and watch you bury your head in the sand so deep that you don't see your damned neutrality plan coming up to bite you in the ass!" she shouted.

"Fine. Then I guess we're through," he snarled.

"I guess so," she hissed. "Now get the hell away from me."

"Glad to." He strode out, slamming the door behind him. Bryn watched, and then closed her eyes. She hadn't wanted that to happen. But if they disagreed on this, then they didn't have any future anyway; not that she'd been hoping for one. No, definitely not.

* * *

Dumbledore's funeral took place the next day. At the end, Bryn watched as Harry spoke quietly with Ginny. The look on the redhead's face when Harry left her said it all. Bryn shook her head. Harry was too noble for his own good.

She followed Ron and Hermione when they went to Harry after the Minister of Magic cornered him again. Scrimgeour still wanted Harry on his side, and Harry refused to play. They talked about Hogwarts, whether or not it would open again. Harry said he wasn't coming back anyway. Ron was stunned; Hermione wasn't surprised. Bryn just sighed. She couldn't say she was too shocked either.

Harry told them what he planned, and Ron said they'd be there with him. Harry tried to protest. Hermione said, "You told us once before there was time to turn back if we wanted to. I think we've had time, don't you?" Ron nodded; Harry looked at Bryn.

"I'm coming too, Harry. There are a lot of reasons why" - _we're family, basically, for one, _a part of her muttered - "but mostly, it's because I think it's the right thing to do." Harry finally agreed; and Ron pointed out that before they went to Godric's Hollow - Harry's old home, and the place he wanted to start the quest for the Horcruxes at - they'd have to go to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. "Yeah, we'd better not miss that," said Harry. Bryn laughed a little, for the first time in what felt like ages. It felt good.

She looked out at the other students. Accidentally, her eyes met Blaise's. Their gazes locked for a moment, and then they both looked away. _Our beliefs divide us, _Bryn thought. _But at least I'm not alone, and I think he will be._

A/N: R&R!


	26. Preparations

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**Chapter 26 - Preparations:** On the train, Bryn decided to spill. Everything. "Guys? I need to tell you some stuff." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her.

"What?" asked Harry. Bryn sighed.

"Well..." And she went on from there. She told them all about being a necromancer, and about her parents. The only thing she didn't mention was the dreams; she still wasn't sure if she could get her father out.

Harry had gone oddly pale. "So that's why I felt like I knew you," he muttered. "Damn. You're practically my sister." Bryn laughed.

"That's what I said."

"But Bryn," Hermione began hesitantly, "you're an orphan now. Are you..."

"I'm fine. I'm good at adjusting. And... I don't know. It's easier in some ways that it's like this, not to be callous or anything. But... I just can't explain it."

"I wonder why Lupin didn't want to tell you. He should have," Ron said.

"I can't believe he didn't. I never would have pegged him that way," Harry added.

Hermione shook her head. "The memories were probably too much," she said. "They would be for me." There really wasn't much else to say, and their conversation went back to their plans as far as Horcrux-hunting went.

* * *

A few days after returning to her London flat, Bryn Apparated to a small coffeehouse on Sorcery Lane in New York City. She was meeting Ailin and Sarai. The coffeehouse was called Charlie's, and Bryn waved at Charlie herself (Charlie was short for Charlene), who was manning the counter. 

"Bryn!" Charlie said, her Southern drawl obvious even after a decade in New York. "Didn't you say you were going to England or something like that?" Bryn chuckled.

"I did, but I'm back in town for a visit," she explained as the bell on the door jingled and Ailin and Sarai came in. They called greetings to Charlie as well before taking their usual table at the back.

"So, what's going on now?" said Ailin without preamble. Bryn shrugged and explained about the attack on Hogwarts, her familial discoveries, and her plans to help Harry (though she didn't bring up Horcruxes). She even told them that she planned to get her father out of the Abyss. When she was done, Sarai was gaping at her and Ailin looked furious.

"I knew it! I just knew you were going to get caught up in this war. God, Bryn, I know you have your reasons, but you promised to stay out of it!" Bryn was surprised. It was usually Sarai who flipped out, not Ailin. But then, she and Ailin went back even further than they did with Sarai. Bryn had met Ailin when the Chinese girl was fresh from China; five years old and speaking very little English. They'd bonded over the years before starting Salem, and Bryn had come to live with Ailin and Xiao after her mother's death, so she understood her friend's reaction.

"Lin, I'm sorry, but I can't just sit back and let my friends get killed. If you or Sarai were in my place, I know you'd do the same." Ailin looked at her sadly.

"You're right, damn you. Well, just don't get yourself killed, OK?"

"I don't plan on it."

Sarai jumped in. "If you do, we will never forgive you." Bryn smiled.

* * *

Bryn went back to London, feeling a bit better. Her friends' reactions hadn't been as bad as she'd feared. And now it was time to focus. Hermione was taking care of the potion brewing, and Harry and Ron were going through Harry's set of Defense books - they'd each taken half of the set - to search for useful spells that they'd write down. Bryn was in charge of getting other supplies. She'd already ordered three Unnoticeable Pendants - even one for Harry; cloaks could fall off or slip too easily. She had her copy of the Coven Grimoire, a compilation of spells she, Ailin, and Sarai had come across or invented over the years (Ailin had done most of the inventing). Bryn also had a few more things to do. 

She went to Flourish and Blotts first. She was looking for two types of books; any that could teach Occlumency/Legilimency, and any that were about managing the Animagus transformation. They weren't hard to find, actually. She bought one book on Occlumency, one on Legilimency, and one on Animagi after searching the sections for the best ones.

She went to the Apothecary next, for the ingredients to the potion for the delayed-reaction Calling Spell. She got a few odd looks, but again had no real problem.

Then came the hard part, and the thing Bryn had been dreading. They needed to know more about Horcruxes, how they were made and how to destroy them. There was only one problem; the only place to find a book with that kind of information was Knockturn Alley.

Bryn felt decidedly uncomfortable as she slipped into the narrow, gloomy street. She appeared calm, even arrogant, though. There were two reasons Bryn was the one doing this; she was the least conspicuous, and she was also a very good actress. She walked down the street, briskly but not too quickly. Knockturn Alley was nearly deserted, but she didn't take any chances.

She found the book she was looking for in a dingy shop called Tolen's. The book was called _Darkest Arts_, and it was dirt-cheap. She paid a Sickle for it. Pocketing the book, she left the store, not aware that she was being watched from the shadows.

* * *

The man watched the girl leave. He knew who she was, and he wondered what someone of her background was doing here in Knockturn Alley. Many would say it wasn't his business, but he knew better. There was a reason he was curious about this girl, and a reason he wanted to keep an eye on her. It was his responsibility in a way, though he had hardly ever taken that kind of obligation seriously. The one time he had, it had backfired on him, and sent him into hiding. But he was determined to watch out for Ambryn Black, though it meant coming back from... well, most people would think it was the dead. 

A/N: Well, that was fun to write. Didn't end the way I planned, but I like this. Of course, I've just given you a new mystery to gnaw on. Who is the mysterious observer? You'll find out... eventually. Tell me your theories; I look forward to hearing them!


	27. The Wedding

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

**Chapter 27 - The Wedding:** It was the first week of July. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour were about to be married. Bryn and Harry had gone to the Burrow together, Bryn bringing Harry via Side-Along Apparition. The two black-haired teens were in Ron's room with Ron and Hermione, talking about their plans. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Charlie, the second oldest Weasley brother. "Guys, get downstairs. Mum's going spare over the rehearsal dinner." Everyone flinched; Mrs. Weasley was someone to steer clear of when she was upset.

Despite Mrs. Weasley's worries, the rehearsal went well. Everyone who had a part to play pulled it off, and the day ended on a high note.

The next morning, Bryn watched from Ginny's room as Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and the twins set up the altar and seats outside - Bill was forbidden to help. She turned around. Ginny and Hermione were still asleep. Five minutes later, Mrs. Weasley came in to wake the girls. They quickly dressed. Ginny was wearing pale gold robes for her role as bridesmaid. Hermione's robes were powder blue, and Bryn's were jade green.

They went downstairs. Ginny went in the living room with the other bridesmaids. Bryn and Hermione headed out back and took their seats. Harry and Ron were not with them; both boys were groomsmen (Harry taking the place of Percy, who hadn't even shown up). Hermione got into a conversation with Tonks, who was next to the brunette, with Lupin on the Metamorphmagus' other side. Bryn noticed that Lupin was trying to catch her eye; but she pretended not to notice. Instead she turned to the girl next to her; unfortunately, the girl didn't speak English. So Bryn waited in silence for the ceremony to begin.

Music began playing, seemingly from nowhere. The wedding procession started. Ron came first with Ginny, followed by Harry with Fleur's sister Gabrielle. The twins and Charlie followed, each with a girl on their arm. Then Fleur appeared with her father. Everyone stood. The pair walked down the aisle, where Mr. Delacour handed Fleur over to Bill. The man presiding over the wedding cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and woman in holy matrimony." The ceremony went off without a hitch. Bill and Fleur had written their own vows, which were the sort that made many of the women, including both mothers, tear up.

The reception was a lot of fun. The food was a delicious mix of English and French cuisine. Bryn was used to the English food by now, and was willing to try some of the French stuff, though she avoided the snails. How anyone could eat those things, Bryn didn't know. She shuddered at the very idea.

"Looks like those two have finally got their act together, eh?" Harry muttered in her ear, pointing at Ron and Hermione, who had been dancing together for quite a while. Bryn laughed.

"Sure did," she responded dryly. She laughed again when Gabrielle showed up and shyly asked Harry to dance. Harry looked nervous, but seemed unable to resist the pleading look the young girl gave her. Bryn looked for Ginny, who had been dragged into a dance by one of Fleur's male cousins.

"Would the Yankee grace me with a dance?" asked someone behind her. Bryn looked over at George Weasley. His eyes were twinkling with mischief. He and his brother had begun calling her 'Yankee' at Christmas, to her great annoynace.

"Sure, though if you keep calling me 'Yankee' I might hex you instead."

She had two dances with George, who, unlike his brother, had come dateless. Fred had brought a girl named Angelina Johnson, one of their former classmates, as well as a previous Gryffindor Chaser/Captain. She also found herself handed over to Charlie Weasley, the only other Weasley male to come solo, as well as Fleur's cousin Julien. She didn't mind; she liked dancing, and if now and then she wished she was dancing with a dark, blue-eyed Slytherin instead, well, no one would hear her admit it.

She had slipped away from Julien; who, to her chagrin, seemed interested in a bit more than a dance, when she quite literally ran into Lupin. _We have got to stop meeting like this_, Bryn thought dryly.

"Hi, Mr. Lupin," she said politely.

"Bryn. May I talk to you for a moment?" Bryn frowned, puzzled.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize. I deliberately lied to you, and avoided answering Harry when he asked about Jazlyn. He's already asked me about that, and told me that you know the whole story now. You see, your mother had a friend of hers - a woman by the name of Xiaojun Chen, I believe - send me a letter after her death. So I knew she'd chosen to keep your paternity a secret, and I was following her wishes. Also..."

"It was hard for you to talk about the others," Bryn cut in. "I understand. It's all right."

"Good," said Lupin. He looked relieved. "Ah, just a suggestion. Nym - er, Tonks says that her mother was quite fond of Jazlyn. They were cousins. Tonks saw her as an aunt. I think she told Andromeda about you, and she wanted to talk if you got the chance."

"Oh, thanks," Bryn said, fighting a smirk. Nym, hmm? Oh, this was interesting.

"Uh, Professor?" she said, walking over to Tonks, who laughed.

"Just Tonks. I'm not coming back next year; got to go back to being an Auror. I think you're getting some other person from my department for next year. So, Remus talked to you?"

"Yeah. You knew my mom?"

"Mm-hmm. She always came at Christmas. I remember the one year, she was talking to my mother about something to do with Sirius and his brother Regulus, when Sirius himself showed up. She was so flustered. It was funny. I liked Aunt Jazlyn - she wasn't my aunt, but I called her that. I saw you once too. She let me hold you for a minute. I was a kid; I got a real kick out of it." They both laughed.

"Sounds like Mom. She loved kids, and I always thought she should get married, have a few more. I hated being an only child."

"So did I. It's so boring... but at least you always have your own room." Tonks winked and Bryn laughed.

The two young women talked a bit more, before Lupin came to ask Tonks for a dance - Bryn had to run off quickly so she didn't get hysterical. She told Ginny and Hermione about it, and they were both pleased, though they went into peals of laughter over the 'Nym' thing.

Bryn and Harry Disapparated the next morning. When they got to Surrey, Bryn actually met the Dursleys. Harry had invited her in. Mr. Dursley demanded to know who she was. "She's my godfather's daughter, and she's just like him," said Harry innocently. The big man blanched. His wife looked terrified, and their son squeaked and ran off. Harry and Bryn went upstairs, where she demanded to know what that had been about.

"Well, I told them Sirius was an escaped convict, which is true. I just... _neglected_ to say he was innocent." Bryn cracked up.

She didn't stay long, and then she went back to her small apartment. She looked over at the two cauldrons she'd set up. One had a simmering, blood-red liquid inside - the Calling Spell potion. It had to brew for over a month before it was ready. The other cauldron was empty still; Bryn was going to use that for the Animagus potion, but that one didn't need to brew as long. She checked the candle she was going to use for the Calling Spell. It was a tall, fat white taper, with runes carved into the wax and colored black. Except for the potion, everything was ready on that score. Bryn sighed. The next few weeks were going to be busy as she finished what she had to do.

A/N: R&R!


	28. And A Candle Burns

Disclaimer: OK, you really should know by now that nothing but Bryn belongs to me.

A/N: Well, guys, this is it. Yep, this is the last chapter of Shades of Grey. I want to thank everyone who's read this, whether you've been with me from the beginning or only found this story recently. Also, keep an eye out for the sequel, which will most likely be called Colors of War.

**Chapter 28 - And A Candle Burns:** On the evening of August 4th, Bryn was packing a knapsack. Inside were four bottles of the Animagus potion, spelled against breakage. There were also clothes and books, shrunk to fit easily. Her wand was in a special holster at her waist. She was wearing a black tank top, black jeans and combat boots, pacing her apartment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be there soon. Some of Harry's things were there already - he'd chosen to leave them in storage at Bryn's apartment rather than at the Burrow.

Bryn went through her bag one last time. The Coven Grimoire was there, along with _Necronomica Advantica_, _In A Creature's Skin_ - the Animagi book -, and Darkest Arts. She had also packed a Muggle book of hers, from back when she had first read Tamora Pierce's Song of the Lioness quartet and was obsessed with the idea of living out in the wilderness. It was called _The Ultimate Survival Guide_, and told about how to live in almost any environment. She didn't know if they'd need it, but it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

Bryn glanced over at her window. She could see her misted image reflected back at her. A year ago today, she'd made her decision to come to England. How things had changed. She'd found out the secrets of her past, and was now going on a quest that could have come out of a Muggle fantasy novel - and she'd read quite a lot of those, so she could tell that for sure.

There was a knock at her door. She looked through the peephole to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Just a minute," she called.

She walked slowly over to a small table. There, a white candle with spiky black runes on it sat in a dish of red liquid. Bryn took a deep breath and chanted the Calling Spell. A wind rose up in the room as she finished and lit the candle. She watched the flame for a moment before walking out the door, shutting the lights off as she went.

In the darkness, the candle flame created a small circle of golden light. There was an eerie quality about it. In the Abyss, a spark of witchfire appeared, calling to it one of the captive spirits. Slowly he followed the ghostly flame that would lead him back to the living world, as four teens left for a place that had seen murder nearly sixteen years earlier and a man followed them, an unseen guardian. And as this all happened, in a darkened flat, a candle burned.


End file.
